Una oportunidad
by Lilliamne
Summary: Tu hermana esta a punto de casarse con el hombre perfecto y que podra hacerla feliz, estás dolido y quieres acabar con todo de una buena vez, ¿qué harias si te ofresco una oportunidad de remediarlo? ¿aceptarias?
1. Chapter 1

En una noche fria con una hermosa Luna en el cielo, estaba cierto rubio mirando el agua que recorria debajo del puente en el que se hallaba el chico, suspiraba cada vez que se acordaba de su gran dilema, ¿cómo habia llegado a ese gran problema?, ¿cómo se encontraba a punto de perder a la mujer que más habia amado en todo el mundo?, suspiro de nuevo y miro de nuevo el agua de aquel rio, quizo sumergirse en el y olvidarse de todos sus problemas, está loca idea no salia de su cabeza, ya no podia perder nada más ¿no es así?, su hermana se casaba mañana mismo con un hombre que hasta para él, la merecia y la haria feliz por toda su vida, le daria una familia y se amarian por toda la eternidad. poso sus manos y subio los barandales de aquel puente miro el agua " es hora de terminar con esta agonía de tantos años" pero su vista se levanto a la hermosa y blanca luna y el reflejo de Rin aparecio en ella, estaba llorando por su muerte, rapidamente se desperto de su locura y se poso de nuevo en el suelo de aquel puente.

- ¿ Acaso eres idiota?, le arruinarias su boda, ella no merece eso- dijo en voz alta que cualquiera que hubiera pasado por allí le hubiera escuchado, después de su auto-regaño volteó su cuerpo y empezó a caminar- pero... si, siempre estaré pendiente de la felicidad de Rin, nunca obtendre la mia propia- reflexiono, volvió a mirar la luna, esta vez se vio a si mismo llorando- Mañana, cuando se vaya a su luna de miel, saltaré... Mañana cuando te pierda definitivamente- suspiro por ultima vez.

Se dirigio a su hogar, en una torre de apartamentos, era bastante amplio más de lo que alguien creeria, hay vivia sólo, ya hace cerca de seis meses, cuando recibio la noticia que su hermana se casaria, no lo pudo soportar y se mudo, de vez en cuando iba a su casa para ver como seguia su Madre y Padre, y claro para verla a ella, esa persona que no sabia cuanto sufria su hermano por dentro, que no sabía cuantas veces se le habia roto el corazón a aquel rubio muchacho al verla abrazada de su novio; pero aún así, el verla sonreir para él era una cura inmediata de todo su dolor, no queria dañar esa felicidad aún así le costaba su propia felicidad, pero, él ya no podia aguantar más, habian sido tantos años de silencio y tristeza, pero mañana sería el peor dia, el dia en el que la perderia para siempre. concilio el sueño como pudo, no queria verse cansado para el dia de mañana.

* * *

><p>Una llamada lo despertó alrededor de las nueve, restrego sus ojos con delicadeza y alcanzó el molesto aparato y con su voz ronca, sintoma de su reciente levantada contesto sin muchas ganas.<p>

- ¿Alo?-

- ¡Len!- Genial, seguro no se ah despertado por completo, ya que empezó a oir la dulce voz de su hermana.

-Si?- pregunto de nuevo para asegurarse que fuera su linda voz.

- ¿estás bien?- pregunto sin nada más, ¿porqué será que esa pregunta le pareció tan ironica?.

- Si, si estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me acabo de levantar, no te preocupes- intento sonar lo más natural que pudo y hasta se le escapo un bostezo, genial, ello lo creeria más fácil.

- no hablaba por eso... ¿puedes venir? quiero verte antes de que vaya a la iglesia- quizo haberse lanzado ayer por ese puente, él queria evitarla lo que más pudiera ese dia, con lo destrozado que estaba , no sabia como reaccionaria al verla vestida de novia.

-ire en la tarde- solto un suspiro bastante sonoro, la chica seguro lo oyo pero no le importo, colgo el teléfono y se levanto directo al baño.

Allí estuvo duchandose con agua fria durante varias horas, parecieran que las gotas podian quitarle sus problemas momentaneamente, salió y se cambio con la ropa formal que su madre le habia regalado para no desentonar mucho con los trajes de sus padres, era la tipica ropa formal sólo que la corbata era amarilla, tomo sus llaves y salió a enfrentar la realidad y la peor de las pesadillas.

* * *

><p>Al momento de llegar a su antigüo hogar, pudo ver lo ajetrados que estaban todos, estaban todas las amigas de Rin, ( Meiko, Miku, Luka, Neru, Gumi, Miki, Iroha... etc...), paso por un lado saludandolas a todas, que estaban ansiosas y ya vestidas, pero se retocaban el peinado y el maquillaje para estar "perfectas" para la boda de su hermana, luego encontro a su Madre quien estaba en las mismas condiciones, la saludo de beso y luego observo a su padre quien estaba muy formal, él entregaria a la novia, así que tenia que estarlo, aunque Len sabía que eso lo torturaba, lo saludo cordialmente y el le devolvió el saludo, le pregunto donde se encontraba su hermana y su padre se lo indico, Subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de la que anteriormente fue la habitación que compartió con su hermana y logro escuchar un "adelante", abrio la puerta y lo que encontro allí hizo que su sangre subiera hasta las orejas.<p>

Allí estaba la persona que más amaba, una chica de mediana estatura con una tez blanca y hermosos ojos azules, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco y con un hermoso peinado que la hacia ver tan tierna como una muñeca, estaba lista y ansiosa por lo que vendria ese dia; Ella al verlo se abalanzó sobre el muchacho sorprendiendolo, él la abrazo por la cintura.

- Estás hermosa- le susurro en su oido a lo cual la chica se sonrojo mucho.

- Gracias- respondió con un hermoso tono carmín en sus mejillas.

- y... ¿Para qué querias que viniera?- preguntó safandose del abrazo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, no hubo respuesta, él fue hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

-yo...- intento decir la rubia, se sonrojo más aún, porque la vida queria joder al pobre muchacho con esa visión, nadie sabia cuanto anhelaba ir a besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, rogarle porque no se casara y que le correspondiera su enfermizo amor.

-si?- volvió a preguntar para que le respondiera de una vez y poderse ir antes de que cometiera la peor locura.

- yo queria verte, queria saber si estabas bien- confeso por fin la pobre chica, su mirada se veia entristecida, a Len le temblaron la piernas... ¿Rin sabía de sus sentimientos?... no... eso no podia ser posible.

- no me ves?, estoy perfectamente bien- sonrió como pudo la chica sólo lo miro con más tristeza- ¿porqué preguntas?- pregunto al fin temiendo peor.

-yo... tuve un sueño... tú.. bueno... en el sueño... saltabas hacia un rio- El chico abrio enormemente los ojos, ¿porqué carajos Rin había soñado con lo que pensaba hacer hoy?, ¿sería una señal divina?... podria ser, Dios ya te demostro que te odia al ponerte como hermano de el amor de tu vida,y ahora quiere joder tu intento de suicidio.

- Pues... no sé que decir- admitio el chico- no deberias estar asustada, estoy vivo y aqui estoy ¿no?- pregunto él, pero a la chica se le aguaron sus cristalinos ojos- no llores- la abrazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella se aferro a él y empezó a sollozar.

- Promete que nunca haras algo tan estupido- alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, ya que era mucho más alto que ella, él la observo, pero con su mirada de "no puedo" le respondio, ella se aferro mucho más a él, temiendo que lo perderia.

- yo... no quiero mentirte- confesó mientras la abrazaba más, se escuchaban los pequeños himoteos que daba la chica, se soltó de su abrazo y se dirigio hacia la puerta pero ella lo detuvo.

- No quiero perderte- sostuvo su brazo- ¿qué tengo que hacer para que no hagas eso?- él se volteó para mirarla, le dedico la más hermosa sonrisa que pudo.

- No puedes hacer nada, tú ya decidiste tu futuro, y yo no estoy en él, olvidame por favor y sé feliz- el chico se soltó como pudo y salió corriendo intentando no llorar, todos lo miraban extrañados.

-¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- grito la chica, quien sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo detras de él, muchos intentaron detener su camino pero ella se las arreglo para esquivarlos y perseguirlo.

Len sabía que ella lo seguia ya que podia oir sus gritos a la distancia, pero aún así no queria deter su andar, no podia dejar que lo alcanzara, Genial! la arruino la boda de su hermana, pero no fue su culpa, fue de Rin por hacerle preguntas raras, ya no podia más, ya no queria seguir sufriendo así, ya no le iba a importa nada más que él, sus pulmones le pidieron un descanso por su el fuerte ardor en ellos, se escondio en un callejon y escucho como su hermana seguia gritando su nombre como histerica.

* * *

><p>La pobre rin seguia buscandolo, aunque con un paso más lento, no sabía como podia gritar con sus pulmones doliendole de esa manera, su profunda tristeza e inmensas ganas de llorar, pero si perdia a Len de vista, seria la ultima vez que lo veria, lo presintio desde ayer en la noche, siempre supo que a su hermano algo le dolia enormemente tanto que lo destrozaba, pero ignoraba la razón, hasta que ayer las cosas le cuadraron, habia soñado con él aceptando lo que tanto queria oir aquella muchacha hace años, pero que se habia resignado a nunca escuchar; también estaba enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, le deseaba, queria tenerlo sólo para ella, pero era un pecado, una relación enfermiza, intento olvidarlo saliendo con varios chicos y encontro uno que era simplemente perfecto y que todo el mundo estaba segura que con él podria ser feliz, pero ella no se habia enamorado de él, nunca pudo olvidar a su hermano pero siempre creyo que Len no la amaba, asi que decidio entregarse al destino. Pero ese sueño fue una señal, lo que tanto queria oir y lo que temia podrian hacerse realidad si no lo encontraba.<p>

Su vestido se desgarro, su velo se cayó, sus tacones se rompieron pero siguió buscandolo sin importarle en absoluto esos detalles, estaba sudando, estaba roja, se derrumbo en suelo, su cuerpo no pudo más, lo habia perdido de vista, pasaron cinco minutos en aquella posición ya no daba más, de pronto recordo su sueño, ¡EL PUENTE!, se levanto y se dirigio hacia allá, rezando todo lo que pudo recordar porque no llegara tarde.

* * *

><p>No sabia como habia terminado allí, cuando pudo escapar de Rin, camino sin rumbo y sus pies lo guiaron hasta ese gran puente y de gran altura, tenia un rio caudaloso, estaba seguro que si saltaba, moriria casi al instante y el agua se encargaria de llevarse su cuerpo lejos, muy lejos, donde dificilmente lo encontrarian, queria desaparecer en ese instante, sin dudarlo se subió nuevamente a los barandales pero una mano le agarro el brazo, allí se encontro con una chica blanca y de cabello negro, sus ojos eran violetas.<p>

- Hola, Len- le sonrió calidamente, el chico se extraño ¿de Dónde conocia a esa chica?

* * *

><p>Rin sabía que debía llegar pero claramente se habia perdido, estaba en una zona que no conocía, encontro el rio pero no había señales del puente, maldijo mentalmente, pronto visualizo una extraña silueta, era la de un chico sentada a un lado viendo hacia el rio con cierta alegria, el se volteó y la miro, le sonrió y con su mano le señalo hacia el otro lado.<p>

- vas en la dirección contraria- le dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa.

- eh?- ella lo miro sorprendida.

- si, el puente esta en esa dirección de allá- volvió a señalar, Rin se perdio en sus ojos violetas, por alguna extraña razón sentia que debía confiar en el muchacho.

- Gracias- se dio la vuelta y accelero el paso.

* * *

><p>-¿te conosco?- pregunto el joven Kagamine, la chica le sonrió de nuevo y se subio al barandal junto con él.<p>

- No, pero yo te eh observado desde hace muchos años- le respondio ella mientras abria sus brazos para sentir el viento que en ese momento revoleto los cabellos de los dos jovenes.

- ... - no hubo respuesta por parte de Len, el sólo lo observo intrigado.

- dime... si yo te ofreciera una oportunidad de cambiar todo, ¿la tomarias?- pregunto ella mientras su cara se tornaba de relajada a triste.

-¿cambiar todo?- pregunto él, estaba muy confundido, primer no sabía quien diablos era esa chica, y ahora le decía cosas extrañas.

-si, ya sabes, como volver a empezar, desde el momento en el que se quebro y empezaste a ser infeliz- volvió a decir aquella chica.

-estoy confundido, en estas circunstancia, la gente que no conosco deberia decirme que recapacite sobre mi vida, que hay personas que me quieren y que no salte?, no esta clase de cosas- dijo sin más, suspiro y miró a aquella chica tan extraña.

- si, la gente normal, pero yo no soy normal, ire al grano. Kagamine Len te ofresco la oportunidad de que vuelvas a tu pasado y enmendes los errores que has cometido- la chica lo miro friamente.

- cómo si pudieras hacer eso- el bufo sin más.

- si, si puedo- le sonrió- ¿estarias dispuesto?- le volvió a preguntar.

El chico lo pensó, esa mujer definitivamente estaba loca pero el estaba a punto de tirarse de un puente así que cualquier cosa que le dijera no le iba a afectar en nada.

- Me encantaria pero yo no puedo hacer nada, incluso si devolviera el tiempo no podria lograr que mi hermana me amara, o no podria evitar enamorarme de ella, tampoco podria evitar que ella se casara- solto sin más, la chica de cabellos negros lo miro con cara de "eres estupido", suspiro y saltó hacia el suelo del puente.

- ten- le dio un collar en forma de llave de Fa, ese collar le era familiar, él lo habia perdido hace seis años.

-¿porqué tienes esto?- tomo el collar y lo examino, estaba igual a como lo recordaba.

- lo encontre por ahí, si quieres devolverte al momento en el que arruinaste todo pontelo y salta por el puente, si no, sólo salta- la chica se quedo allí, él la observo- y bien?- parecia esperar a que tomara una decisión.

-yo...-

- LEEEEEEEEEEEN- la interrumpió esa hermosa voz que tanto adoraba, la visualizo que corria lo más rapido que podia, la elegancia que mostraba hace un rato se había ido, ahora tenia su vestido roto y sucio, estaba agotada y se notaba a leguas- ¡no lo hagas LEN!-

-Rin...- la observó, ¿ella habia recorrido todo este trayecto para encontrarlo?, la chica llego hasta donde él, lo tomo de donde pudo, aplico toda su fuerza y lo atrajo hacia ella, pero uso tanta fuerza que el chico termino encima de ella.

-L..Le...Len- decia exhausta.

La abrazo y todas la fuerza que habia puesto para no llorar se fueron, las lagrimas caian y no se detenian estuvieron un buen rato así, pero él se levanto y le ayudo a levantarse, ella se abalanzo sobre sus dulces labios y él sintio que estaba en el cielo, lo habia esperado tanto.

Pero al abrir los ojos y verla vestida de novia lo hizo estrellarse con la realidad era demaciado tarde, miro a la chica de ojos violetas y ella le asintió, se puso el collar y abrazo a su Gemela.

- te amo...- y sin dejar decirle nada la chica pelinegra la tomo por los brazos y lo alejo de él, el aprovecho esto y salto por el puente cayendo hacia el vació.

-LEEEEEEEEEEEN !- fue lo ultimo que escucho el rubio.

* * *

><p>-KAGAMINE!- un fuerte grito desperto al joven muchacho de 16 años de edad de su sueño, miro confundida a su profesora, se habia quedado dormido en clases, ¿todo eso habia sido un sueño?, pero parecia tan real...<p>

-Lo siento, no volvera a pasar- contesto el joven con cierta verguenza pero en eso sono el timbre que daba la clase por terminada.

Su profesora sólo bufo y se retiro del salón, los alumnos hicieron lo mismo dejando al rubio sólo. Miro su cuello y encontro algo inusual, un collar en forma de llave de Fa, ¿no lo habia perdido hace tres meses?

-Leeeeeeeeeeeeen- sintió un peso extra en su espalda.

-Rin, que bueno verte- se le escapo al chico e hizo que se sonrojara.

-oooooooooh, así que me extrañabas- sonrió y lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

-pues si- él puso sus manos en sus brazos para así corresponderle el abrazo.

- Len, vamos a comprar algo, tengo mucha hambre- se soltó ella dirgiendose hacia la puerta.

-si, ya voy- sonrió el chico de nuevo.

-recuerdalo Len~, sólo tienes una oportunidad para reparar los errores, y empieza desde ahora- ¡esa voz!, volteó a mirar quien le habia hablado y hay estaba la chica de cabellos negros, junto a un chico muy parecido a ella, ambos le sonrieron y salieron del salón, ¿desde cuando estaban allí?.

De repente lo recordo, salió corriendo hacia la cafeteria y allí vio la escena que no queria volver a ver en su vida, Rin chocando con un nuevo estudiante, hay fue en donde conoció al hombre que en un futuro le quitaria a su hermana.

* * *

><p>8D~(?)<p>

de nuevo yo, jodiendolos con mis malos escritos~

en fin, inspirado en un Doujinshi o algo así -3-! pero con muchas cosas que le cambie (?).

En fin, Aclaraciones!

1º) no sé cuantos caps tendra este fanfic, tal vez me de un arrebato y lo termine en el segundo, sólo sé que tendra siguiente continuación(?)

2º) sobre la chica pelinegra y el muchacho, bueno no queria que fueran personajes de vocaloid así que los meti D:!, no los odien(?)

3º) las chicas que leyeron mi anterior fic~ si llegan a leer esto(?), les recuerdo que es un one-shot, y como dije, a mi no me gusto el fic, pero no le haré continuación, lo deje con final abierto para que se hicieran sus conclusiones.

4º) perdonen de nuevo por escribir tan feo ;o;(?)


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué le pasara a Len?, se veia muy distraido hoy- pensaba Rin mientras caminaba rumbo hacia la cafeteria, iba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una figura se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, cuando reacciono ya se encontraba en el suelo junto al chico de cabello aguamarina.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico mientras le extendia su mano para ayudarle a pararse.

- ehm... - Rin miró a aquel chico, tenia el cabello aguamarina y ojos azules, era muy apuesto, esto produjo que Rin se sonrojara un poco y dudara en tomarla de la mano, pronto sintió como era levantada en los brazos de alguien.

- ¿te encuentras bien Rin?- Pregunto Len tomandola desprevenida.

Ella se sonrojo como un tomate, el chico de cabello aguamarina los veia un poco confundido, Len le dedico una mirada asesina y acerco la cabeza de su gemela a su pecho, acto seguido se la llevo a una de las sillas más cercanas y le reviso el tobillo, esto le provoco un poco de dolor y solto un pequeño gemido, se lo habia doblado pero no habia sentido dolor... ¿cómo sabía Len que se le habia doblado antes que ella misma?, ella seguia sin decir nada, sólo dejaba que Len la siguiera revisando.

- Disculpame si te hize daño, es que iba un poco distraido y apurado- Len le volvió a mirar como si quisiera enterrarle mil cuchillos ahora mismo - la llevaré a la enfermeria- dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada, se intimido un poco con la mirada que le dedicaba el gemelo de la chica que había tirado.

- deja, la llevaré yo, ya hiciste mucho-

- Len...- Rin miró a su gemelo un poco preocupada.

Él no actuaba así, es verdad que el muchacho la habia tirado pero ella también iba distraida, Len la levanto en sus brazos de nuevo sin previo aviso, Rin volvió a sonrojarse porque se percato que todo el mundo los miraba, intento esconder su rostro en el pecho de su hermano y dejo que la llevara a la enfermeria, el chico de cabello aguamarina los miraba preocupado. Al llegar a la habitación de la enfermeria rapidamente la atendieron, Len la vigilaba como temiendo que algo peor le pasara.

- ¿tienes hambre?-le pregunto él haciendo que ella le prestara atención, ella asintió -esperame- salió el chico con toda tranquilidad.

-Bueno Rin tienes que reposar ese pie, no debes moverlo mucho, ni hacer movimientos bruscos al menos por tres dias- le dijo la enfermera mientras anotaba algo - reposa aqui mientras llega tu hermano, debes ir a tu casa y recostarte por hoy- Ella salió de la habitación dejando a Rin sóla, se recosto en el lecho mientras Len llegada.

- Hola...- Rin observo como en la puerta estaba timidamente el chico que cabello aguamarina- queria venir a ver... si estabas bien...- ella le sonrió.

-si... sólo me doble el tobillo no hay de que preocuparse- ella vio como el chico se sonrojo un poco- ehm.. disculpa la actitud de mi hermano, normalmente no es tan sobreprotector- se disculpo por Len.

- no parece...- dijo el chico mirandola fijamente- mi nombre es Hatsune Mikuo- se presento él.

- Hatsune... hoy entro a mi clase una chica llamada Hatsune Miku, de casualidad es tu familiar?- le pregunto mientras observaba como el chico le sonreia.

-es mi hermana menor- le respondio él sin dejar de sonreirle.

-ya veo a mi me pareció alguien muy alegre- continuo poniendole tema de conversación la rubia.

- Si lo es...- se calló el aguamarina al notar que en la puerta habia alguien que lo fulminaba con la mirada, por un momento creyo que era el rubio super-protector y aunque no estaba del todo equivocado se sorprendio al ver a una chica de cabello negro junto a él mirandole de la misma forma.

- si quieres salir vivo de aqui mejor vete ahora- apareció por la puerta un segundo pelinegro, el chico se disculpo y salió un poco asustado.

- Tsk- la chica pelinegra entro y se sento en una silla- ¿estás bien Rin?- le pregunto a la rubia, ella le sonrió.

-Si, no te preocupes Reiko- le dijo la chica, Len se quedo mirandolas ¿Rin conocia a aquella chica misteriosa?.

- te traje tu mochila -le sonrió el chico pelinegro acercandose a ella- también te acompañaremos a tu casa-

- Gracias Ryohei- ella tomo su mochila y le sonrió calidamente al chico.

Y ahora si Kagamine Len estaba bien perdido, ¿desde cuándo Rin conocia a estos chicos?, él no los recordaba pero él sabía que nada podia ser normal si era verdad que se habia devuelto por el tiempo para evitar el futuro que se aproximaba, pero le agrado que lo estuvieran ayudando, eso lo hacia sentir seguro.

-Len... ¿Qué me compraste?- el chico miro como la rubia le preguntaba por su comida, la verdad es que Reiko le habia dicho que se devolviera a la enfermeria en el momento que hacia la fila de la cafeteria para comprar algo para comer, así que no había vuelto con su encargo.

- la comida de la cafeteria es un asco... así que mejor vamos a la casa y comes algo allá- invento la primera excusa que le ocurrió, pero fue suficiente para que Rin le creyerá.

- ¿cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto Ryohei a Len con una sonrisa.

- Ya- le contesto Reiko de mal humor.

Len fue a donde se encontraba la enfermera que le entrego el permiso de salida para Rin y él, en el trayecto él llevaba a Rin en su espalda y Rin hablaba con Reiko de temas triviales como musica y dibujos, aunque se pregunto como hicieron los dos pelinegros para salir sin problemas del instituto, ya que el permiso era sólo para él y Rin, cuando llegaron a la casa dejo a Rin en el sofá más comodo e invito a pasar a sus acompañantes, fue a la cocina a preparar algo ligero para el hambre de su hermana y claro le ofreció algo a sus invitados que no se negaron para nada, cuando terminaron lo que preparo Len, los cuatro siguieron hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero pronto Rin se quedo dormida en el hombro de su hermano y este la llevo a su cuarto y la acosto.

- ¡uff!, vaya dia- expreso el chico mirando a los dos pelinegros.

- adelante, pregunta- sonrió la chica mientras Len suspiraba.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- al fin soltó lo que tenia en la cabeza desde que desperto de aquel sueño en medio de su clase.

- somos tus ángeles de la guarda- dijo Reiko con una gran sonrisa.

- claro "ángeles", ¿quieres que crea que un ángel me ayudara a cometer un pecado con mi hermana?- dijo Len mientras aclaraba que no se lo había creido por nada del mundo.

- Bueno, bueno, te lo dire sin rodeos- abrió la boca por fin el chico pelinegro que respondia al nombre de Ryohei- Soy un demonio, pero ella si es un lindo ángelito -la aludida lo saludo con la mano- Aunque no lo paresca y tenga un pesimo temperamento- ella frunció el seño- resulta, que esa chica que ves allí, por alguna extraña razón quiere que tú seas feliz, así que por eso decidio ayudarte, yo por mi parte sólo quiero ver como lo arruinas y te suicidas al final- él sonrió.

- ¿porqué quieres ayudarme?- Len le pregunto a la chica que estaba un poco irritada por lo que habia dicho Ryohei.

- porque tú me lo pediste- ella sonrió pero el chico no entendio lo que dijo- tu alma, tu corazón todo tu ser pide ayuda a gritos, tú como cualquier persona quieres ser feliz, pero no puedes porque temes cometer un tabú e irte al infierno como un pecador y encima llevarte a tu hermana contigo, pero para mi no es un pecado amar, así que te ayudaré a que seas feliz- le volvió a sonreir.

- no, enserio- Dijo Len con cara de "no te creo" lo que causo que Reiko lo mirara con cara de "es la verdad, estupido".

-si no lo quieres creer, no lo hagas y punto, sólo suicidate de una buena vez- dijo Ryohei haciendo que los otros dos se enojaran con él.

-¡por supuesto que no!, yo ya acepte hacer esto y lo haré- dijo decido el rubio mientras la chica le sonreia- pero ¿Cuál es el precio?- el chico suspiro, sabía que esto no podia salirle gratis.

Ambos se miraron, Ryohei sonrió maquiavelicamente mientras Reiko sólo lo miro un poco triste.

- Tú no te preocupes por eso querido Len, lo sabras a su momento, igual, ya aceptaste, así que no puedes evitarlo- Ryohei dijo esto mientras el chico volvió a suspirar.

- ya deberianos irnos- dijo Reiko, Ryohei asintió y la siguió hasta la puerta.

- hasta mañana querido Len~- dijo Ryohei desapareciendo por la puerta.

Len se recosto sobre un sofá y suspiro, ya había olvidado cuantas veces lo hizo en ese dia, llevo sus manos y revolvió su cabello, la situación que atrevesaba no era fácil de entender, asimilar que volviste en el tiempo porque un ángel lo quizo... y encima te ayudara a pecar, bueno si no fuera porque lo estaba viviendo no lo creeria, pero en el fondo se sentia feliz. Sintió que la puerta se abrió y su madre se apresuro a atestarlo de preguntas de como estaba el estado de su hija, él le conto lo sucedido, la tranquilizo un poco; al momento de su Padre llegar también se armo todo un escandalo, Rin se despertó y fue tratada como la muñequita más frágil del mundo por su familia, la llenaron de atenciones y por decisión de sus padres no fue al instituo por tres dias.

* * *

><p>Bueno, vengo yo con esta continuación, no recibi ningún review pero no importa -3-!<p>

La historia está un poco enredada xD! y creo que este capitulo me quedo un poco aburrido, así que me apresuraré a terminar esta historia pronto, espero que a los que leen el fic y no me comentan les guste porque estoy exprimiendo mi imaginación para ello o_ó! ( claro también hago mi mayor esfuerzo para escribir porque enserio se me dificultad)ya abra más RinxLen, y del fuerte (?).

Ahora unas explicaciones, ¿porque de todos los vocaloids que hay en el mundo escogi a Mikuo para ser el chico perfecto de la historia?, sencillo, la principal rival de Rin es Miku, pero Kaito para mi no es ningún rival para Len, pero la contraparte de la Hatsune si lo es, de hecho eh visto más MikuoxRin en Pixiv que KaitoxRin ( y eh visto más KaitoxLen que MikuoxRin e_é).

Sobre los personajes que agregue, no los odien xDD, como dije, no queria que fueran vocaloids ( Utau, Voyakiloids) que desempeñaran su papel, ¿porqué?, la respuesta es clara:

1) porque ninguno de los Vocaloids tendria su caracter

2) no me agradan mucho los Utaus

3) porque si (?).

Ojala el proximo Cap me den ganas de escribirlo pronto 3:~


	3. Chapter 3

Los tres dias pasaron rapido, Len recordaba los escenarios en los que Rin y Mikuo interactuaban el principal fue la cafeteria, ese dia Mikuo se llevo a Rin en brazos a la enfermeria y estuvo a su cuidado e incluso la habia llevado a casa, el primer punto lo gano Len; Aunque claro el tonto de Mikuo fue a la enfermeria para hablar con Rin, en eso perdio un poco, pero era de esperarse, Mikuo era alguien muy atento con las personas; el proximo escenario importante, sería la fiesta de Halloween, en esa fiesta Mikuo y Rin bailarian en medio del salón y serian proclamados ganadores del concurso de disfrazes.

-¡LEN!- le grito Rin a Len en una oreja sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

- Rin, no me grites- respondio el un poco aturdido.

- Lo siento, pero es que estabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que no ponias atención a lo que te decia y sabes que odio que me ignoren- reclamo Rin a su hermano ya que estaba en la luna en esos momentos.

- Estaba pensando en algunas cosas, perdoname- le respondio el chico mirando a otro lado.

- ¿ En que pensabas Len?- preguntó curiosa, su enojo habia desaparecido.

- En la fiesta de Halloween, ¿de qué te vas a disfrazar?- pregunto él, aunque ya sabía que la chica ese dia se disfrazo de cenicienta.

- estaba pensandolo, tal vez deberia ir de enfermera o de bailarina, Quizas deberia ir de Maid, según mamá ese me queda adorable, aunque papá dijo que me veria más adorable llendo con un disfraz de Naranja, ¿de dónde carajos saco eso?, Gumi me dijo que me vistiera como conejita Play boy, aunque la mire feo y le dije que ni papá ni tú me dejarian poner algo así [...]- ella seguia hablando mientras Len la observaba y se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro, Rin nunca cambiaria tuviera los años que tuviera, inconcientemente tomo una de las manos de su gemela y la apretó un poco fuerte, ella termino su parloteo y lo miró confundida, al darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho se sonrojo un poco- sólo queria sostenerla- le dijo, Rin le sonrió.

- mooooooooooooooooooo estamos interrumpiendo algo Gemelitos?- soltó una chica peli verde que los observaba, era Gumi, una de las amigas de Rin, venía con su hermano Gumo.

Ambos veian a los dos chicos con mirada indiscreta; Rin no pudo sonrojarse más, por su parte Len los miró como si la indirecta no importara y siguió caminando cogido de la mano por su gemela.

- N-no..no interrumpiste nada, además ¿no podemos tomarnos de las manos?, después de todo es mi hermano- le replico Rin aunque sin notarlo eso lastimo a Len, Hermanos era una palabra que que dolia más que cualquier golpe.

- que bueno que llegaste Gumi,¿ puedes explicarme eso de que Rin se disfraze de Conejita Play Boy?- la aludida trago saliva.

-etto... es que si Rin va disfrazada así, tu podrias ir con un disfraz de conejito y te verias realmente adorable con orejas, así como se ve Rin con su lazo de conejito- contesto rapidamente la mencionada, aunque sonaba a excusa barata tenía algo de verdad acá, y es que Gumi si queria ver vestido a Len así.

- mientes- dijo el chico endureciendo su mirada.

- ¡es la verdad!, además a todos los chicos le gustaria verla así- dijo la chica ganandose un golpe de parte de su hermano.

- No es cierto Gumi, a mi me gustaria ver a Rin vestida de Gatubela- Rin miró a los dos chicos con una gota de sudor en su cuello y de repente cayó en cuenta de algo.

- Es una buena idea...- dijo en un susurro pero lo suficiente alto para que Len la escuchara y le reprochara con la mirada- ¡eso no!, lo de compartir disfrazes- sonrió a lo que Len no le sono del todo mal.

- Entonces... ¿quieres ir vestida de Naranja y pretendes vestirme de plátano?- el chico se rió al decir esto, de verdad se los imagino vestidos así.

- Len~, obvio que esos no!, pero si te vistes de demonio yo puedo hacerlo de diabla, o los dos de ángeles- esto a Len le recordo involuntaramente la charla que tuvo hace dias con Reiko y Ryohei.

- porque no buscas algo menos tipico- se bufo el chico y dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

- Cleopatra y Marco Antonio?, Romeo y Julieta?, Jack y Rose ya sabes esos de la pelicula de Titanic [...] - Rin siguió enumerando miles de parejas con finales terribles.

- Rin... porque parejas con finales tan tristes?- ella lo pensó.

- porque son las más romanticas por supuesto- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- o será porque sabes que tu amor incestuoso terminara en tragedia Rin~- volvió a tirar una indirecta demasiado directa la chica peliverde, haciendo que Len recordara el momento en el que estaba en el puente.

- Dejalo ya, Gumi- esta vez fue Len quien la detuvo, su tono de voz parecia triste y distante.

- si... - las chicas no dejaron de observar al rubio que sólo siguió caminando, ya no iba de la mano con Rin, de hecho se adelanto muchisimo más que los otros chicos.

Es que Gumi tenía razón en algo un amor incestuoso rara vez terminaba bien, recordo la historia de Edipo sin querer, y aún no había empezado a preguntarse si Rin de verdad sentia lo mismo que él, Ella lo beso en el puente, eso le dio un poco de esperanza pero y... ¿si sólo fue para que no hiciera una locura?. Suspiro y cuando ya se dio de cuenta estaba sentado en su puesto y el profesor ya había llegado, sus tres acompañantes no dejaban de mirarlo preocupado.

El tiempo de la clase paso relativamente normal, aunque la nueva chica Hatsune Miku no dejaba de preguntarle miles de cosas a Len, su excusa era, " no entiendo muy bien esto", pero Len ya sabía su juego, al fin de cuentas en el futuro Len y Miku "serían" novios por mucho tiempo; Para Len fue una de sus peores relaciones. Miku no era una mala persona pero siempre le gustaba ser el centro de atención y lo atosigaba a toda ahora, era extremadamente celosa ya que el chico era bastante popular y todas las chicas lo perseguian, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿a qué chica le gustaba eso?, rio levemente y le contesto de buena gana sus pregunta, después de todo, para sus planes la necesitaria obligatoriamente.

Rin no dejaba de mirar a su hermano, la chica nueva no lo dejaba respirar siquiera pero el pobre no se veia molesto al contrario le sonreia demaciado a aquella chica, Rin suspiro.

- ¿estás celosa?- le murmuró Gumi a la chica, esta le tiro una mirada asesina y no le prestó atención, de pronto le cayó un papel en su cabeza. Al desenrollarlo leyo lo que decia, "esta chica Miku es muy molesta, ¿no crees?, miró de donde provenia aquel papel y vio que Reiko se lo lanzo.

- Si, ¡no deja de coquetearle descaradamente a mi hermano!, quiero tirarla de las escaleras- le devolvió el papel a la chica pelinegra y esta le sonrió, le levanto el pulgar haciendole entender que ella estaba de acuerdo con su plan, aunque sabía que no lo harian de todas maneras.

La campana del descanso por fin sono haciendo que todos se levantaran, Miku le propuso a Len que almorzaran juntos, este le rechazo amablemente y salió lo más rapido que pudo con Rin cogido de la mano, la llevo a la azotea para que almorzaran juntos, después del incidente en la cafeteria su Madre les empezó a preparar Obentos, antes no lo hacia porque según ella " no sabía que la comida de la cafeteria era tan mala", vaya excusa, parece como si nunca hubiera pasado por instituto.

-neee Rin- llamo su atención Len.

- ¿si?- ella respondio a su llamado.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos disfrazamos como la canción de Romeo&Cinderella?, sé que te gusta esa canción- La verdad es que el chico quería ver a Rin con ese hermoso vestido de cenicienta, la otra vez el fue vestido de mosquetero junto a Kaito y Gakupo; y el compartir vestido con su hermana no le molestaba, de hecho dañaria los planes del destino.

- ¿enserió?- la chica abrió los ojos- pense que no querias compartir disfrazes de pareja conmigo- a esa conclusión llego Rin cuando lo vio actuando de esa forma en la mañana.

- jeje, no era eso, lo que pasa es que Gumi ya me tenía cansado con el tema del incesto- dijo el chico, aunque tenia algo de razón la verdad es que no queria que su amor no terminara como el de esas parejas.

- a mi me parece bien Len, de hecho, creo que mi Mamá tiene un hermoso vestido de princesa, lo podria usar- la chica empezó a emocionarse- hablaré con Luka para encontrar uno muy lindo para ti- derepente dejo de comer y salió disparada y se perdio de la vista de Len.

-mmm, nada mal Kagamine- él rubio oyó esa detestable voz, observo por todos los lugares pero no encontraba al perteneciente de esa voz- !aqui estoy¡- levanto su cabeza y pudo observar como Ryohei estaba sonriendole en el aire, de su espalda salian unas alas parecidas a las de un murcielago, el chico se sorprendio e inconciente abrió su boca para gritar a todo pulmon pero unas manos lo detuvieron.

- SHHHHH, no vayas a gritar, ¡Ryohei!, no asustes a Len de esa manera, acuerdate que los humanos no están acostumbrados a ver a la gente volar y menos con alas en su espalda- la que intervino fue Reiko quien habia aparecido para ahogar el grito del chico.

- Tsk, que aburrido- el demonio sólo aterrizo y escondio esas protuberancias que salían de su espalda- ¿porqué me ves con semejante cara? - el chico sonrió complacido, adoraba ver la cara de miedo y desesperación de los debiles humanos.

- No lo olvides Len, nosotros dos no somos seres normales- le repitió la chica mientras tranquilizaba al pobre chico.

- pero... pero... olvidalo- respiro resignado- no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo desafiante.

- Yo lo haré las veces que quiera- contesto de la misma manera que Len.

- basta, tú no hagas eso, y tú, no lo retes, este tipo cuando se enoja puede resultar peligroso- intervino denuevo Reiko.

- esta bien- contesto Ryohei de mala gana y volvió a mirar a Len.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Len al ver que lo observaban.

- Crei que estabas enamorado de tu hermana con todo tu corazón y vas a coquetearle a esa chica... -

- ¡ES VERDAD!, ¿Qué pensabas maldito?, coquetearle de semejante forma y encima delante de Rin-La pelinegra se enfureció y no dejo de terminar de hablar a Ryohei, este se ofendio hizo un puchero y miro hacia otro lado fastidiado.

- tranquila, tranquila- Trato de calmarla- es una estrategia no más, no me volveré a involucrar con Miku jamas- le dijo el chico mientras los dos lo miraban con cara de incredubilidad.

- Recuerdalo Kagamine, te juegas tu vida y alma en esto- le dijo Ryohei, haciendo que Len tragara saliva, ¿su alma?, bueno la verdad es que ya sé lo esperaba, tener un trato con un demonio sólo podia significar que este quisiera su alma.

- lo sé- se resigno.

- Bueno ahora debemos hacer que Rin y Mikuo no tengan más encuentros- la pelinegra empezó a hablar- así que Ryohei y yo nos encargaremos de Mikuo y tú encargate de Rin- le dijo la chica mirandolo a los ojos, él asintió.

- Lo proximo es la fiesta de Halloween, allí Mikuo invito a Rin a bailar y se conocieron más a fondo- les dijo el chico mientras los observaba a los dos.

- Será mejor que evitemos que Mikuo vaya a esa fiesta- dijo Ryohei que se unio a la conversación.

- ¿Qué tal si lo tiramos de las escaleras con su hermana Miku? - menciono Reiko quien se acordo de la idea de Rin y sonrió malvadamente.

- !es una estupenda idea!, puedo hacerlo parecer un accidente- dijo Ryohei mientras sonreia igual que ella, Len se alarmo.

- oigan, oigan, nada de accidentes ni muertos ni nada!, aunque deteste a Mikuo no quiero verlo morir, además ¿ a qué idiota se le ocurriria esa idea?- utilizo el sarcasmo e incluso alzo una ceja.

- Tu hermana me lo sugirió, está celosa de Miku- siguió sonriendo y por su respuesta Len abrio sus ojos, aunque no era de extrañarse, Rin era traviesa muchas veces pero no llegaria a ese extremo, luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿estaba celosa?- el muchacho cuestiono atonito, e hizo que vibrara su corazón, si Rin tenía celos de Miku eso significaba que en el fondo ella también lo amaba e inconcientemente sonrió.

- sé que lograremos hacer que esten juntos, pero por ahora vamos a planear que hacerle a Mikuo- los tres chicos siguieron conversando hasta que la campana sono anunciando el fin del descanso.

Al llegar al salón, noto que su hermana aún no llegaba y se preocupo un poco, se sento en su asiento y pronto miles de sus compañeras lo rodearon preguntandole e intentando hacer alguna conversación, trato de quitarselas de encima pero no pudo; suspiro y diviso hacia la puerta, allí la vio llegar con la persona que supuestamente no deberia estar, le sonreia calidamente y hablaban de una manera cercana, frunció el seño y controlo lo que más pudo, diviso como Mikuo se despedia con un beso en la mejilla y la chica se sonrojo, entro con sus amigas a su aula en medio de burlas e insinuasiones de que lo habia flechado y dejado anonado. Ella sonreia tontamente hasta que vio la mirada de su gemelo, de ahí sintió una punzada en corazón de cierta manera pudo sentir un poco de dolor, pero era ajeno, ¿acaso era de Len?.

- Rin ¿sucede algo?- le pregunto su amiga Luka, ella nego con la cabeza y se sento en su lugar.

Len había actudo extraño los ultimos dias, era muy sobreprotector y calido con ella, aunque no le disgustaba para nada esa actitud, casi sentía que esos comportamientos los hacia porque él la amaba, se sonrojo con la simple idea y nego tres veces en su cabeza, por supuesto que no podia ser; sería demaciado perfecto, un sueño hecho realidad. Ella se dio de cuenta que lo amaba desde que tenía catorce, pero siempre supo que no era permitido, una herejia, un tabú muy doloroso y se resigno a que él nunca sería de ella, empezó a salir con varios chicos pero no era lo mismo que estar con Len, nadie podria reemplazarlo y nunca dejaria de amarlo de eso estaba segura; aunque verlo con otras chicas era doloroso siempre sonreia y ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, se convenció de que nunca podria ser; se lo había dicho tantas veces que su cerebro se convenció pero aún así su corazón nunca dejo de insistirle, volvió a mirar a Len y este le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió que soñaba, debía estar agradecida con Dios de que al menos le permitiria poder tener a Len así, deberia sonreirle y ser una buena hermana para él. olvido su asunto y se concentro en lo que decia el profesor.

Los dias pasaban y la cercania de Len hacia Rin se hacia más notaria que nunca, jugaban juntos, comian juntos, estudiaban juntos, todo juntos, casi no la dejaba sóla, Rin sentia que su sueño se hacia realidad y le agradecia a todos los santos por estos momentos y deseaba que todo siguiera igual se sintió de nuevo una niña, sólo que cuando era niña nisiquiera se separaban para ir al baño, rio bajo de sólo recordarlo.

Por obra de Reiko y Ryohei, Mikuo no se le había acercado a Rin desde el otro dia, y todo iba de maravilla, su plan funcionaba aunque el destino es terco y se niega a cambiar sólo por capricho de alguien y Kagamine Len entenderia que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como creia.

* * *

><p>Gracias chicas por los reviews<p>

como dije no importa si no tengo, pero igual me hace feliz saber que si hay gente leyendola :3~

me motive a escribir porque estoy feliz ;o;(?), el motivo?, simple, una user de youtube me subtitulo una canción que yo queria verla subtitulada y de la cual me enamoré a primera escuchada, se llama Corruted Flower y prometo hacerle Fandub o_ó! ( siempre digo eso con miles de canciones y al final no lo hago)

y también encontre una que se llama Sigh sub esp, dos pajaros de un sólo tiro mori de la dicha xDDD, ahora buscaré canciones de Mothy que no alla visto y sere aún más feliz (?)

con respecto a lo XxMeeluUxX dijo, en si, este será de los fuertes, pero soy muy noob escribiendo lemons, de hecho sólo eh escrito uno y me mandaron a ver porno (?), pero claro que será un lindo y tierno Kagaminecest sólo ellos saben sacar mi lado meloso.

y con respecto a lo que dijo Little Kagamine Love ( me hace feliz que leas mi historia ;o;) me gustaria conmoverlas con mi imaginación -3-, prometo traerles un one-shot pronto (?).

En fin sigan comentando y leyendo x


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡Listo!- una pelirosa mostraba a su amiga rubia el resultado de su esfuerzo.

- quedaron perfectos Luka, ¡Gracias!, a Len le va a encantar su disfraz- la Rubia admiraba el traje de Romeo que Luka confecciono para su querido Gemelo.

- Yo estoy más orgullosa de mi traje de cenicienta- la chica de cabellos rosados tomo el vestido, Rin le sonrió, Luka se había ofrecido a arreglar el vestido de Cenicienta que su Madre le prestó, porque algunas polillas escrupulosas lo habian dejado hecho polvo.

- También es hermoso, ¡Ya quiero ponermelo!- Rin literalmente daba saltos de felicidad, esperaba ansiosa a que fuera pronto viernes, queria pasar toda la noche con su gemelo, practicamente esa fiesta sería como una cita ¡Una muy soñada cita!.

- se te ve el gran entusiasmo Rin, especialmente porque podras estar casi toda la noche con Len- Luka lanzo una mirada picara y Rin se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- ¿tanto se me nota?- Rin suspiro y le pregunto a su amiga.

- Un poco, pero no se puede hacer nada, así actuan las mujeres enamoradas- Luka Sonrió triunfante.

- no puedo evitarlo...- Rin agacho su cabeza avergonzada- lo amo tanto...- Luka era la única persona que sabía su secreto, se lo dijo una noche que se quedo a dormir a su casa y su gemelo salía con una chica, Aunque claro Luka ya tenía el presentimiento y se lo pregunto sólo para confirmar.

- Lo sé... Rin... ¿has pensando en declararle lo que sientes?- pregunto Luka mientras Rin abria sus ojos con gran temor.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre Luka?, ¡eso jamas podra ser!, podria dañar mi relación con él y no podria soportarlo, especialmente ahora que se esta portando tan bien conmigo- la chica intento no alzar la voz aunque fallo en algunas frases.

-demaciado bien..., ¿podria ser que él se dio de cuenta de que te ama?- la chica le insinuo esta posibilidad, Rin se volvió a sonrojar, de hecho, Len estaba dando claras señales de sentir algo más que fraternal por ella; sonrió ella al imaginarse a su gemelo junto a ella como una pareja.

- ¿tú crees?- Rin la miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos, sintió una leve esperanza de que todos sus sueños se realizaran, su corazón palpito tan fuerte y rapido como nunca lo había hecho.

Luka sólo la observo y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, ¡Simplementa era una suposición y sin querer le habia dado esperanzas a la rubia, aunque tenía un buen presentimiento de que él hermano le correspondia pero... ¿y si todo salía mal?, por su culpa destrozaria la relación de Rin y Len, ¡no podria perdonarselo!, suspiro, tomo a la chica por los hombros acercandose un poco a ella, mirandola directo a los ojos.

- Es sólo una supocisión, Rin, no te emociones mucho, además recuerda... incluso si Len siente lo mismo una relación incestuosa es muy dificil de mantener, perderian amigos, familia incluso a sus padres sólo por sus sentimientos ¿no crees que es injusto?- Rin al oir esto sintió que el cielo le caia encima, era verdad... incluso si Len le corresponderia ella podria perder a todos sus demás seres queridos sólo por estar con Len, ¿Valía la pena aquel capricho?

- tienes razón Luka... tú siempre me das buenos consejos, pero...- sonrió entristecida- no debo desanimarme, al fin de cuentas, Len se está portando de maravilla conmigo, las cosas están saliendo bien, si todo pudiera permanecer así, sería muy feliz- concluyo Rin dejando a una Luka sorprendida, no se esperaba tal respuesta, de hecho, penso que como era su amiga hubiera dicho algo más romantico como " el amor todo lo puede", "Len lo vale todo", "no me importa si sólo puedo tenerlo", sonrió dulcemente y abrazo a su amiga.

- Todo estará bien Rin, nunca me perderas a mi, ¿de acuerdo?- Rin se aferro a ella y soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas, más de felicidad de tener a tan buena amiga que de tristeza.

- entonces le llevaré el disfraz a Len- sonrió más alegre y se despidio de su amiga, tomo los dos disfrazes claro que en su respectivo empaque para que no se ensuciaran abrio la puerta y se dirigio a su casa donde la esperaba el amor de su vida.

Luka sonrió, cuando su amiga se fue entro a su habitación y vio el hermoso traje que habia confeccionado "es una lastima", penso para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>Los dias pasaron rapidamente, Len sonreia casi triunfante, todo le salia perfecto, Mikuo no había vuelto a ver a Rin, Ryohei y Reiko estaban ocupados evitando que Mikuo se apareciera así que tenía a su querida Rin para él sólo, ya se estaba organizandose para ir a la fiesta, todas las amigas de Rin vinieron a arreglarse a su casa así que podia oir el escandalo que producian todas, rio levemente al imaginarselas ayudandese a colocarse sus disfrazes y maquillandose, pero un sonido le interrumpio su imaginación, era la puera, fue rapido a abrir, allí se encontro con sus amigos Kaito, Gakupo, Piko, Meito, Gumo y... Mikuo...<p>

- Chicos... ehm, ¿qué hacen aqui?- pregunto el rubio aunque ya había sacado una conclusión.

- Pues venimos a recoger a las chicas, ¿crees que dejaremos que te aparescas en la fiesta con todas ellas?- Contesto Kaito sonriendole.

- no, ¡podrian considerarlas de tu Harem! y eso no podemos permitirtelo querido Len~- Gakupo termino bromeando sobre la popularidad del chico, todos los presentes se rieron mientras que Len se puso rojo.

- Pasen a la sala, ustedes saben como son las mujeres, así que nos tocara esperar un buen rato- Len los invito a pasar y disimuladamente miro a Mikuo con desprecio, su disfraz no habia sido el de la ultima vez, de hecho, ese era de pirata. Mikuo noto como lo miraba y le lanzo una mirada desafiante, Len sintió un extraño presentimiento.

- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO!- fue lo que se oyó, venia del segundo piso, más especificamente del cuarto de Rin, Len reconoció aquella voz no sabía que Miku también estaba en su casa, fue presuroso a ver que paso y cuando entro al cuarto vio como el hermoso vestido blanco de Rin estaba lleno de pintura.

- Ya, Miku, no es para tanto- intentaba pararla la rubia, pero la chica de cabello aguamarina no paraba de llorar.

- pero es que te manche tu disfraz... - la chica Hipaba, al parecer de verdad lo lamentaba, Len maldijo entre dientes, esto arruinaba completamente sus planes.

- Ya Miku... no podemos hacer nada...- Luka intento calmarla pero la chica empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

- Usa el mio Rin, yo me quedaré sin ir a la fiesta- intento arreglar las cosas Miku pero Rin nego con la cabeza.

- no creo que me quede Miku.. soy más pequeña que tú, no te preocupes yo estaré bien aqui en casa, así que terminen de arreglarse- la chica sonrió levemente y fue directo al baño.

Len sólo pudo ver como Meiko, Gumi, Luka, Miki, Neru y Miku se miraban avergonzadas por lo ocurrido, suspiro y se dirigio hacia la sala con sus demás amigos que le preguntaron sobre lo ocurrido, le conto lo que habia visto y todos suspiraron frustrados, era casi imposible encontrar un disfraz para Rin ese dia, Len salió al jardin y deseo que esto fuera una pesadilla, se perderia de la cita perfecta con Rin, era simplemente frustante, claro existia la posibilidad de quedarse con Rin toda la noche y estar con ella, pero no seria igual que ir con ella a la fiesta, tenia unas enormes ganas de bailar con ella toda la noche.

-Len- una voz desesperante para los oidos del chico lo llamo.

- ¿si Mikuo?- el chico no se volteo a observarlo.

- es hora de irnos...- Len volteo su cabeza para mirarlo.

- ¿crees que ire sin Rin?- lo cuestiono.

- Rin si va a ir, Neru dijo que ella tenia un disfraz para prestarle así que fueron a su casa por él- le aclaro el chico.

- Entonces ire a esperarla en la casa de Neru- se levanto pero Mikuo se lo impidio.

- Rin dijo que no nos retrasaramos y que fueramos a la fiesta que ella nos alcanzaria- le volvió a contestar el chico mientras Len sólo solto un suspiro y se dedico a ir a esa dichosa fiesta.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos horas y todos estaban celebrando, pronto se olvidaron del pequeño problema que tuvieron, aunque claro no todos lo estaban, Len estaba sentando en una banca esperando a que su hermana llegara junto con Neru, ¿era imposible demorarse tanto si sólo iban por el dichoso disfraz?, las chicas lo invitaban a bailar pero el se negaba, ¿Mikuo lo engaño?, pronto diviso la figura de Neru y se acerco a ella rapidamente.<p>

- Neru, ¿Dónde esta Rin?- le pregunto rapidamente, la chica se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo.

- a Rin tampoco le sirvió mi disfraz así que se devolvio para su hogar, pero eso ya no importa Len, lo que importa es que tú y yo vamos a bailar toda la noche- la chica no queria soltarlo, hasta que una mano blanco la quito y la mando a volar casi literalmente, era Reiko quien estaba más que furiosa, tenía un hermoso vestido de Ángel, Vaya ironia pensó Len.

- Alejate de él, idiota!- le grito y tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta donde estaba Luka.

- ¡LEN!- grito Luka para que lo pudiera oir- Paso algo terrible- suviso su voz a medida que el rubio se acercaba.

- ¿qué paso?- pregunto el rubio fastidiado.

- Te lo dire de camino a mi casa- Luka los guio fuera de la fiesta rapidamente, todos se apresuraban en llegar a la casa de Luka aunque durante el recorrido no hablaron.

Al entrar a la casa de Luka, Len pudo divisar a su hermana siendo abrazada por Ryohei, que también ironicamente, estaba disfrazado de Demonio, Rin al ver a Len saltó a sus brazos y se aferro a él derramando algunas lagrimas.

- ¿Qué te paso mi princesa?- fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras le correspondia al abrazo.

- Sucede que esa chica Neru la encerro en su casa y también se puso de acuerdo con los Hatsune para arruinarle la noche a Rin y de paso a ti también- El que le respondio fue Ryohei quién por estar vigilando (por orden de Reiko) tuvo que ayudar a Rin a salir de aquella casa.

Rin sollozo en el pecho de Len, no podia creer que Neru la traicionara, de Miku se lo podia esperar ya que a ella no la conocia bien, Neru había sido su amiga desde hace tres años, ya bien dice el dicho "uno jamas termina de conocer a las personas", nunca penso que lo viviria. Len la apretujo más a su cuerpo, le dio rabia haber caido en la trampa de esos tres y le dolía ver a su gemela llorar.

- ¡ES QUE NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! -decía Luka un poco histerica, pero respiro hondamente y se controlo- ya me imagino su estupido motivo pero...no dejaremos que se salgan con la suya...- todos voltearon a mirarla.

La chica entro a su habitación y sacó dos disfrazes, uno de ellos tenia una falda parecida a una rosa con adornos en perlas, el otro era verde con adornos en dorado, parecia un uniforme de un militar de alto rango, a Reiko se le iluminaron los ojos y rapidamente separo a Rin de Len y se la llevo a otra habitación.

- y tú te pones este- Luka le entrego el disfraz a Len.

- ¿Porqué tenias estos disfrazes?- pregunto Len a la chica.

- Digamos qué... se los pedi a mi madre,¿sabes que ella diseña y confecciona ropa?. Se los pidieron para un musical el cual se cancelo así que ella se quedo con los disfrazes y me parecieron tan lindos que le iba a proponer a Rin que lo usara hoy, pero ella llego con el traje de tu Madre así que decidi mejor arreglarle el de Cenicienta- Luka se ruborizo un poco por su confesión pero Len le agradecio y fue a cambiarse, Ryohei sólo se sento a esperar y en menos de media hora Rin y Len estaban listos.

- te ves hermosa Rin- le dijo el chico besando su delicada mano la cual tenia el adorno de una rosa, la verdad es que el disfraz era precioso.

- gracias Len- ella sonrió, pronto todos llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, en donde todos y absolutamente todos miraban a Len y Rin.

Neru y Miku estaban enojadas, su plan para conquistar a Len y alejarlo de Rin no les resulto, Mikuo por otra parte sólo veia a Rin, cada paso que daba lo embrujaba más, deseaba a esa mujer, por una extraña razón. Rin sonreia, estaba acompañada del ser más perfecto de la tierra, con los vestidos más perfectos del universo, ahora sólo tenia que hacer las cosas bien. Terminaron de entrar al salón, estaban siendo observados por todo, Reiko fue donde estaba el Dj y le dijo algo en el oido, él asintió y realizo su petición, la musica sonaba; Len comprendio el mensaje y como si fuera el más refinado caballero tomo la mano de su hermana y le dio un pequeño beso, la llevo al centro del salón, agarro su cintura acercandolo a él. Rin se sentía nerviosa, lo tomo por sus hombros y lo miro a los ojos allí lo comprendio todo o al menos se hizo una idea, sonrio levemente y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la musica, la noche sería inolvidable para los dos.

* * *

><p>uff, a este cap no lo re-lei xDD, si encuentran fallas perdonemen, esta muy tarde xDDD...<p>

Gracias por los reviews :3!

espero tener el cap pronto ah y si quieren saber como eran los disfraces de Rin y Len aqui está la img ( no me resisiti a usar los de corrupted flower porque Suzunosuke los diseño muy proh)

zerochan . net /921646


	5. Chapter 5

En la casa de cierta chica pelirosa una rubia saltaba de la emoción en la cama de la dueña de aquel aposento, ella la veia sonreir con ternura por su infantil reacción mientras estaba sentada en su silla de escritorio, diseñaba nuevos vestidos ya que se dedicaria al trabajo de su madre cuando tuviera la edad suficiente.

- ¡Fue INCREIBLE!- gritaba la rubia por fin parando sus saltos en aquella cama- tenerlo cerca mio, abrazados, bailando mientras todas miraban con envidia -se llevaba las manos a su pecho y se dejo caer- LO AMO!- dijo este con un grito que sono a suspiro, Luka empezó a carcajearse.

- Ya basta Rin, me dejaras sin cama- dijo entre risas pero la Rubia no le dio importancia a su comentario.

-pero es que, ¡no puedo controlarme!, ¡estoy tan emocionada!- la Rubia casi sin respirar y con sus ojos iluminados no paraba de recordar aquella maravillosa noche- Tal vez tengas razón Luka, y Len si me corresponda- sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

- Tal vez... pero... ¿recuerdas lo qué hablamos?- Luka se preocupo y la rubia cambio su cara instantáneamente.

-si... si estamos juntos... le haremos daño a nuestros padres y seres queridos, lo tengo presente- a Rin se le aguaron los ojos y soltó un suspiro- pero... ¿merecemos ser infelices porqué este mal?, vale la pena aguantar todo este dolor, sólo para no herir a los demás, tal vez suene egoista... pero... pero... lo único que quiero es ser feliz- rodaron lagrimas de sus ojos, Luka se entristeció, de cierta manera era injusto.

- lo sé- la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo mientras la rubia sollozaba en su pecho.

* * *

><p>-¡Fue un gran exito!- Grito una pelinegra al ver al Rubio llegar al parque.<p>

- ya te oi...- refunfuño el pelinegro que siempre estaba con ella.

- Gracias chicos, fue una noche genial- Kagamine Len se acerco y les dedico una hermosa sonrisa que dejo a los pelinegros sonrojados.

-de nada... - dijeron al unisono y voltearon sus miradas a otros lugares.

Derepente la pelinegra empezó a sentirse un poco mareada, las voces de Len y Ryohei se le hacían distantes, Len noto esto y le pregunto si estaba bien, pero su voz no llegaba a sus oidos, depronto se desplomo asustando a los dos chicos.

* * *

><p>Kagamine Rin caminaba lentamente hacia el salón de clases, llevaba una gran cantidad de papeles, sin avisar tropezó con alguien haciendo que todos los papeles volaran a su alrededor, se agacho rapidamente a recogerlos.<p>

- lo siento, es que no veia por donde iba- la chica seguia recogiendolos y una mano le ayudo a recogerlos, ella subió la mirada encontrandose con la de Mikuo que le sonreia calidamente.

- no te preocupes, Rin, yo iba también distraido- le dijo y ayudo a recoger todos los papeles.

-Gracias Mikuo- la chica se sonrojo mucho por la presencia del chico- nee, yo queria... disculparme por lo que pasó en la fiesta, te hecharon la culpa y... bueno, también te heche la culpa, me enfande contigo... lo siento- intento mirarlo a los ojos pero no podia, cada vez que se ponia en contacto con ellos su corazón se acceleraba.

- Eso no importa, no te culpo, además ya regañe a Miku por todo lo que hizo, creo que no te volvera a fastidiar- el chico sonreia complacido por hacer sonrojar a la chica que lo traia loco- pero puedes compesarme- la rubia logro mirarlo directamente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo?-

-si... digo.. si quieres, podemos salir el viernes, al parque Acuatico...- el chico se puso nervioso pero al recibir una sonrisa de parte de la chica se tranquilizo.

-Claro me gustaria ir contigo Mikuo- ella no pudo negarse, algo por dentro hizo que no se negra.

- ¿ir a dónde?- apareció en escena una chica pelinegra.

- al parque de diversiones, ¿quieres ir Reiko?- Rin le hizo la invitación, Mikuo iba a decir algo pero Reiko se le adelanto.

- claro que me encantaria ir, será muy divertido- Sonrió triunfante.

- ¿qué será divertido, Reiko?- Ryohei apareció en el momento preguntandose la razón de la sonrisa de el angelito.

- Vamos al parque acuatico, ¿vas a ir verdad?- Insinuo con su gran sonrisa la chica.

- Por supuesto- Ryohei entro al salón de clases- Nee Gumo, vamos al parque acuatico, ¿vendras?- Mikuo queria pegarse contra una pared en ese momento.

- Por supuesto que Si, ¿puede ir Gumi?- contesto el chico y pidiendole a su hermana que viniera de una vez.

- claro -esbozo Rin una sonrisa, Mikuo empezó a sospechar que esto fue planeado.

- yo voy si Len va- Gumi pego de una vez a Len, este sonrió.

- No me lo perderia...- el chico no pudo continuar porque alguien lo interrumpio.

- ¿Qué no te perderas?- esta vez fue Kaito quien intervino y así siguió sucesivamente.

Mikuo tomo del brazo a Rin haciendo que está lo mirará y le prestara atención.

- ¿pasa algo?- Pregunto con insegurida.

- bueno, es que yo ...ah~, olvidalo- el chico se retiro dejando a una muy confundida Rin.

Al final pasaron los dias, se invitaron a la cita de Rin y Mikuo todos los amigos y los amigos de sus amigos, incluso Miku y Neru, Len y Ryohei iban muy alertas de lo que podria pasar, lo que había pasado dias antes con la chica pelinegra los dejo desconcertados, si ella tenía razón, las cosas se iban a complicar.

- Bueno, hoy podremos averiguar bien si lo que sospechas es cierto- dijo Ryohei en medio de un susurro.

- Estoy casi segura, me siento enferma cuando estoy cerca de él- susurro también.

- ¿esta bien que vengas a este lugar?- pegunto en un susurro Len, quien aún seguia preocupado por el estado de Reiko.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, si me siento mareada me alejaré del agua, ¿de acuerdo?- ambos chicos asintieron.

- ¿ Qué es lo que tanto están planeando mediante susurros?- la que les hablo fue Meiko haciendo que los tres se tensaran.

- Nada Meiko-san- dijo Ryohei y disimuladamente vio su enorme escote que tenía el traje de baño y sonrió picaramente- te queda muy bien ese traje de Baño, Mei-chan-

- Gra..gracias...- ella se sonrojo, nunca lo había hecho con algún comentario de algún chico baboso, pero su corazón empezo a palpitar descontroladamente.

- te gustaria ir a los toboganes que están del otro lado conmigo...-Reiko le dio un codazo en el estomago dejandolo sin aire.

-¡ Ya parale !, a ella no la puedes seducir, ¡demonio estupido!- jalo su oreja y le susurro haciendo que el demonio pusiera cara de fastidio.

- esta bien, bueno Mei-chan, ve a divertirte yo tengo algo que hacer con Len- la chica asintió y se dirigio hacia donde estaban sus amigas con el rostro sonrojado, sus piernas le temblaban, ¡Vaya efecto tenía Ryohei sobre ella!.

- TSK!, mladición Ryohei, te lo eh dicho miles de veces, con las buenas amigas de Rin no!- esta vez lo regaño, el chico bufo y miro hacia otro lado.

- me prohibes a las que están más buenas- Ryohei se alejo gruñendo por lo bajo- de acuerdo, ire a castigar a Akita Neru- esta vez sonrió maquiavelicamente, a Len le dio un pesimo presentimiento.

- ¿castigar?- preguntó sin pensar, la chica lo miró.

- Claro, te lo dije, las castigariamos, ¿no es asi?, nadie se mete con Rin Kagamine sin probar nuestra ira, ¿verdad,Len?- la chica sonrió y dejo a Len sólo, no pudo imaginarse la clase de castigo que recibirian Miku y Neru.

Pronto fue en busca de su hermana gemela, la encontro en una de las bancas tomando un poco de sol, él se acerco por la espalda y rozo delicadamente su espalda que estaba caliente por los rayos del sol sobre su piel, ella se estremeció y volteó a ver al autor de ese rozé, sonrió al ver los ojos de Len.

- no hagas eso- el chico se sento a su lado tomo un poco de bloqueador y lo puso entre sus manos.

- te vas a quemar y luego te veré quejandote si no te aplicas el suficiente -acerco sus manos a la espalda de la chica envolviendola con el liquido, ambos disfrutaban la sensación, él de recorrer esa parte con sus manos y ella al sentir su suave mano recorriendola, se sonrojaron un poco por los pensamientos que salían de sus conciencias.

- gracias Len, tú siempre te preocupas por mi- ella sonrió, termino de ponerle bloqueador y se acercó más a ella.

- para eso estoy, princesa- susurro al lado de su oido, ella se estremeció otra vez, deseaba que él le mordira el lobulo de su oreja, Len acercaba más sus labios a dicha zona adivinando los pensamientos de Rin, pero algo lo detuvo.

- Rin, creo que ya tomaste suficiente el sol, ¿quieres ir a nadar?- llego Mikuo y los interrumpió en el mejor momento, Len lo miró friamente pero sonrió un poco.

- claro, vamos Rin- tomo a la chica de la mano y se la llevo, Mikuo los siguió un poco decepcionado, definitivamente sería la peor cita que tendria.

Todos se divirtieron, después de nadar todo el dia y de jugar en las piscinas; Rin, Len y compañia decidieron tomar un descanso y comer algo delicioso en el restaurant del parque, como eran tantos tuvieron que estar reunidos por varias mesas, Len divisó a Neru, ella estaba bien "aparentemente" pero cada vez que veia a Ryohei se sonrojaba enormemente, el chico reia y coqueteaba con las chicas que no eran amigas de Rin.

- ¡Helado!- grito Kaito al llegar el mesero con las ordenes de todos, a los presentes se les salió una gota en el cuello, sabían bien la obsesión que el chico tenía por el helado.

- no es para emocionarse tanto Bakaito!- le regaño Meiko mientras veia al chico, abrazar literalmente aquel delicioso congelado.

- pero Meiko, no lo eh comido desde esta mañana, comprendeme por favor- rogo el chico haciendo que sus acompañantes sintieran verguenza ajena.

-Rin, etto... ¿puedo hablar contigo?... en privado- menciono Mikuo haciendo que algunos lo miraran picaramente y otros con furia en sus miradas ( Reiko y Len para ser exactos).

- claro- la chica se levantó de su asiento y fue a un lugar retirado con Mikuo, aunque no se perdieron de vista, al menos no los escucharian.

- Bueno, es que quería pedirte... - titubeo un poco pero recordo algo que le dio confianza, tomo el rostro de la chica en sus manos y la hizo mirar directamente a sus ojos, Rin perdio el control en ese momento, se perdio en su mirada- ¡quiero que salgas conmigo!.

Rin se sonrojo al terminar de decirle eso Mikuo, estaba muy cerca de él, lentamente empezó a acercarse al chico, no podia controlarse, se sentía embrujada, su corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciera pero su cuerpo respondia sólo, de pronto sintió el grito de las chicas y desvio su mirada, encontro a cierta chica pelinegra en el suelo desmayada. Mikuo la soltó y Rin se fue corriendo haber el estado de su amiga, Len la tenía en sus brazos intentado despertarla pero era inútil.

- Esto lo confirma...- susurro el chico de pelo negro, sin aviso, tomo uno de los brazos de Mikuo y se lo llevo lejos de aquella escena.

- ¿qué te pasa?- pregunto el chico al verse lo suficientemente alejado.

- así que... tenemos a un nuevo concursante, no dejaré que te lleves esa alma, es mia- sonrió Ryohei.

- ¿de qué hablas?- Mikuo pregunto serio.

- sabes de que hablo, querido Bel~- el chico sonrió retorcidamente.

- oh, lo descubriste "Ryohei"- sonrió Mikuo de nuevo.

- eso es sució querido, te apoderaste de su cuerpo y además lo forzaste a hacer un trato por sentimientos que no tenía- el chico frunció el seño mientras el aguamarina reia por lo bajo.

- ¿sucio?, pero si tu corrompiste a un Ángel sólo para ayudarle en esta farsa- el chico le devolvia el insulto.

- yo no la corrompi, fue aquel chico... fue él quién la hizo pecar y ella me busco por ayuda- sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿quiéres que piense que aquel chico incestuoso tiene tal poder?, no me creas tan inocente-

- pues esa es la verdad, creela si quieres, pero ahora, vete y dejanos en paz- Ryohei volvió de nuevo con el grupo de chicos quienes habían llevado a Reiko a la enfermeria, Mikuo desapareció misteriosamente ese dia.

- ¿y?- pregunto cierto rubio que se alejo del grupo al ver a Ryohei.

- es lo que temiamos, un demonio decidio ponernos competencia, le dio a Mikuo el poder de seducir a tu hermana, así que si no actuas pronto... tendras un fatadico final y no sólo tú- señalo a Reiko- aún no te eh dicho el precio por el favor que les hago ¿cierto?- Len nego con la cabeza.

-bueno... es...-

* * *

><p>Bueno, gracias por leer, creo que ya sé acerca el final de esta historia xDD, aunque podria darme ganas de hacerla un poco más larga.<p>

¿Qué le hizo Ryohei a Neru?, piensen mal y acertaran.

¿Quién es este Bel?, bueno se supone que es Belphegor uno de los siete demonios y blahblah blah, ustedes tienen google (?)

de nuevo gracias por leer, pronto lo terminaré, desearia hacer caps más largos pero me demoro un monton escribiendo, y de hecho han tenido suerte de que este entusiasmada y actualizando pronto :3

nos vemos, dejen Reviews, acepto sugerencias y criticas :3


	6. Chapter 6

-Bueno...es...-El chico iba a decirlo pero.

-Leeeeeeeen~- Rin se abrazó a su hermano interrumpiendo a los dos chicos su importante conversación- ¿Qué le pasó a Reiko?- la chica estaba preocupada.

- no te preocupes, sólo estuvo mucho tiempo en el Sol- él volteó y abrazo a su hermana con mucho cariño.

- Espero que se ponga bien- Rin se asusto mucho al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, así que vamos a cambiarnos- Len lo sugirió y Rin asintió pronto fueron por sus cosas, sus demás acompañantes hicieron lo mismo hasta sólo quedar Ryohei en la enfermeria.

- Todavia no se lo digas...- menciono quien estaba recostada en la camilla.

- Él deberia saber el precio que debe pagar...- Ryohei frunció el seño, a él le gustaba dejar las cosas claras desde el primer momento, no le gustaba jugar sucio como a los otros demonios.

- Todavia no debe saberlo- la chica se levanto, ya se sentía mejor después de que Belphegor se fue.

- ¿porqué te pones debil cuando él está cerca?- tenía esa duda desde hace rato, pero considero que no sería prudente preguntarle antes.

- Es por perder mis poderes, antes era perfecta como cualquier Ángel, pero ahora que estoy corrupta no tengo defensas contra un ser maligno tan poderoso- ella suspiró, Ryohei se enojo un poco.

- Tan poderoso, ¿es qué acaso... yo no soy ¡PODEROSO!- enfatizo con la frase y la chica rio por lo bajo.

- Eres diferente... después de todo, eres mi hermano ¿cierto?, es normal que tengamos compatibilidad, venimos del mismo lugar- sonrió calidamente recordo viejos tiempos que nunca volverian.

- eso ya es pasado- Ryohei se dio media vuelta y fue a cambiarse, pronto Reiko hizo lo mismo.

* * *

><p>-¡Que mal que su paseo terminara de esa forma Rin!- una mujer rubia y de apariencia bastante parecida a la de Rin fue la que menciono lo dicho, se notaba que les llevaba varios años a los dos chicos.<p>

- si Mamá, estuve muy asustada cuando mi amiga se desmayo, pero Len dice que sólo estuvo mucho tiempo en el sol- Rin, como siempre le contaba todos los detalles a su madre ( excepto la parte de cuando hablo con Mikuo).

- Espero que se mejore-

- oye Mamá, Miku... una nueva compañera, nos invito a una pijama el sábado, ¿podemos ir?- suplico la Rubia, a Len no le interesaba mucho ir, ese evento fue desagradable en su futuro paralelo ya que ese dia Miku se le confeso y se hicieron novios, Rin acepto salir nuevamente con Mikuo, Gumi se emborracho también confesandole sus sentimientos y Akita Neru, Miku y Gumi terminaron peliandose por él.

- Claro, pero recuerden que el domingo deben estar temprano en casa, ire a acompañar a su padre en el viaje de negocios- La Madre de Rin observo el reloj que estaba en su comedor- Bueno ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir los dos- le dijo a Len quien estaba en el comedor comiendose un pudin y a Rin quien estaba sentada en el sofa junto con ella.

- vamos Mamá es muy temprano, ya no somos niños pequeños- Rin se opuso a la idea.

- Para mi siempre serán mis lindos, inocentes y puros bebes, así que no me contradigan- esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza a los gemelos, "Ja!, si sólo supiera" pensaron incluso al mismo tiempo.

- esta bien, Buenas noches Mamá, Buenas noches princesa- Len termino su pudin y fue a su habitación encerrandose.

- ¿aún te sigue llamando princesa?, ¿ no están grandes para jugar al sirviente y la princesa? -pregunto la madre de los gemelos confundida.

- habla la que dijo que siempre seriamos sus bebes~... a mi no me molesta, me hace feliz que Len me demuestre su cariño con un apodo tan lindo, en fin... Buenas noches Mamá- la chica se fue rapidamente a su habitación y se acosto en su cama.

* * *

><p>Los dias pasaron rapidamente, Reiko se ausento varios dias, no soportaba tener a Mikuo cerca; por fin el Sábado llego y los que fueron invitados a la pijamada que organizo Miku no se ausentaron por nada del mundo, excepto Reiko por obvias razones.<p>

- Muy bien Bakaito!, hasta el fondo- animaba al chico para tomarse el sake de un sólo trago, Para nadie era un secreto que Meiko era adicta al alcohol y como buena amiga que es, les trajo un monton para tomarselo esa noche.

- ¡Bakaito!, ¡Bakaito!- coreaban todos para darle animos al chico, ya varios estaban borrachos.

- esta bien...- el chico se trago aquel liquido de una sólo trago lo que muchos lo aplaudieron y otros se rieron.

-Bien!, ahora juguemos un juego- la que hablo fue Miku que tomo una de las botellas vacias.

- a la botella?, no es muy cliché?- esta vez la que hablo fue Luka.*

- ¿tienes miedo de jugar Luka?- Gakupo hizo presencia, la chica le frunció el seño dandole la respuesta.

-Vamos Luka, no seas aguafiesta, ¿podemos combinarla con Verdad o reto si te parece?- sugirio Meiko- al que señale la botella elegira entre Verdad o reto- todos asintieron y se hicieron en circulo, Len se hizo al lado de Ryohei evitando sentarse en cierto lugar.

-Bien, ¡aqui vamos!- Miku giro la botella y esta señalo a su hermano Mikuo- Bien Mikuo, ¿verdad o Reto?-

- Reto- dijo sin pensarlo ya que si escogia verdad se burlarian.

- Bueno, tienes que ir al centro comercial y hacer que te vendan más botellas de Sake porque sólo nos quedan dos- obviamente fue Meiko la que dijo esto, Mikuo suspiro ¿qué clase de reto estupido era este?.

-acabemos con esto de nueva buena vez- tomo las llaves de su casa y salió caminando, el centro comercial quedaba un poco lejos y rogo porque no estuviera cerrado o le tocaria ir más lejos.

- ¡él siguiente! - Meiko giro la botella y señalo a Neru, quien estaba al lado de Luka y Miku - jiji!, Neru ¿verdad o Reto?.

- verdad...- la chica dudo de decirlo.

- bueno... si estuvieras en una isla desierta y tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con sólo una persona de las que están aqui, ¿ a quién escogerias?- Meiko le pregunto indirectamente ¿ Quién te gusta?, Neru capto el mensaje y se sonrojo.

- etto... a mi.. me gustaria estar con Le..Ry..Len!- la chica se sorprendio al notar que iba a rectrarse de decir Len por Ryohei, ¡a ella le gustaba Len definitivamente!, lo de Ryohei el otro dia sólo fue un error. Rin sintió celos, ¡obvio!, Len era demaciado apuesto para que sólo a ella le gustara, y Neru no era la excepción, suprimio ese sentimiento y observo como Len miraba desinteresado a Ryohei, quien sonreia maliciosamente.

- Bien giraré la botella - Miku volvió a girarla y esta vez apunto a Rin- Rin-chan¡ ¿verdad o reto?- Rin quedo en shock, si escogia verdad podrian preguntarle quien le gustaba y tendria que confesar que era Len, pero si el reto era dificil... si no lo pudiera hacer quedaria mal y sería la burla de todos.

- reto...- preferia ser la burla de todos, además el reto no podria ser tan malo ¿verdad?.

- En algún lugar de la casa, hay una botella de vino, debes encontrarla y traerla para que Meiko no se desespere por que Mikuo aún no trae su sake- Rin asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, la verdad es que la casa de Miku no era para nada pequeña, suspiro al no encontrar la botella.

- Bien hecho Miku, ¡Ahora a quién le tocara!- giro la botella y apunto al chico de la bufanda- Bakaito, jeje, ya sabes ¿Verdad o Reto?-

- verdad...- a Kaito no le importo que se le burlaran, a él por ser chico le pondrian retos más dificiles que el de Rin y no queria arriesgarse, además no tenía muchos secretos que ocult...

- De las personas que están aqui ¿con quién te gustaria tener hijos?- ¡Meiko y sus preguntas indirectas!, joder, esas eran tres preguntas a la vez ¿Quién te gusta?, ¿con quién te acostarias? y ¿a quién amas lo suficiente cómo para tener hijos con ella?. todos se rieron de Kaito y su cara, pobre chico, de verdad no lo veia venir.

- ¡es para hoy Kaito! - Len reia, pero él sabía la respuesta Kaito fue el primer "tonto" enamorado que le propuso matrimonio a Meiko, de su grupo fueron los que se casaron primero.

-eso no es justo Mei-chan- el chico reacciono.

- de una vez Kaito...- a Meiko se le salió una venita en la frente.

-es...esta..bi..esta bien- el chico trago saliva- la única persona que quiero que tenga a mis hijos... ¡ERES TÚ MEIKO!- grito esto ultimo, todos se quedaron con los ojos y la boca abierta, Meiko se sonrojo hasta las orejas ¿para qué pregunto eso?, pasaron unos segundos, luego uno, dos y tres minutos un silencio incomodo se sentía en el lugar. Meiko al notar esto, giro la botella de nuevo esta vez señalando a Luka- ¿verdad o reto?- a los presentes se les salió una gota en el cuello, ¡Vaya forma de desviar un tema!.

- verdad...- la pelirosada respondio al fin y darle fin al tedioso ambiente.

- Cuenta tu más intimo secreto- Miku fue la que pregunto, Luka suspiro pero no hay de otra.

- mi más intimo secreto es que llevo tres meses de relación con Gakupo- todos pusieron cara de espanto excepto Len, él ya sabía que Gakupo le invito a salir hace tres meses, el dia del matrimonio de Rin.. Luka tendria 2 meses de embarazo y sería la proxima en casarse. Gakupo suspiro, él quería contarlo antes pero Luka no lo dejo, pero ahora todos los miraban picaramente.

- esta vez giro la botella yo - Gakupo tomo la botella un poco tenso, esta vez el elegido fue Ryohei- ya sabes...-

- Reto... y espero que sea interesante- el chico sonrió de lado.

- Tienes que conseguir unas Pantys de alguna chica y ponertela en la cabeza el resto de la noche- Ryohei sonrió de lado y se levanto alejandose de la sala, Miku comprendio que esa era su casa y seguro iba por una de sus bragas, se levanto y siguió al chico.

- Ire al baño un momento, me tardare un poco, así que sigan jugando- Len se levantó y se dirigio al baño de la cocina.

La verdad es que ya sabía que seguiria, Piko tendria que bailar la macarena, Gumi se tomaria lo que quedaba del Sake de Meiko y se embriagaria, Meiko besaria a Kaito, etc..., así que aprovecho para ver que estaba haciendo Rin ya que se demoraba mucho sólo para ir a buscar un vino, pero no lograba encontrarla, subió a las habitaciones y la encontro en la habitación de Mikuo sosteniendo una botella, pero, está lucia algo sospechosa.

- Rin...- le llamo al observarla, ella volteó a verlo sorprendida y se levanto de tope- ¿porqué tardas tanto?.

- Es que... no encontre el vino donde normalmente alguien lo guardaria, así que pense en buscarlo en las habitaciones y encontre esto en el closet, pero no parece vino- Len se acercó y la observo mejor, era una botella sin etiqueta y bastante desgastada, parecia viejo e incluso su vino era rojo, demaciado rojo.

Len sintió que alguien subía las escaleras así que sin pensarlo metio a Rin en el closet junto con él, era lo suficiente espacioso para caber los dos, claro, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Rin se pregunto porque su hermano haria eso pero pronto vio por las rejilla del closet que los que habían entrado fueron Miku y Ryohei. Claro nada extraño sino fuera porque se besaban apasionadamente, Ryohei empujo suavemente a la chica a la cama y se postro encima de ella sin dejar de besarle, ¿Ryohei y Miku?; nadie lo hubiera pensado, especialmente porque Rin estaba convencida que a Miku le gustaba Len.

Pronto la escena que presencio la chica la dejo impactada, Miku se quitaba rapidamente la parte de abajo de la Pijama que traia haciendo que Ryohei sonriera socarronamente y acercara sus labios a la entrepierna de la chica y empezara a besarle, lamerle, mordisquiarle, etc..; Miku que al principio jadeaba, ahora gemia suavemente y no dejaba de repetir el nombre del chico.

Len empezó a imaginarse que en vez de "Miku y Ryohei" eran "él y Rin", sintió un insoportable calor, su cuerpo empezó a sudar sin mencionar el problema que empezaba a crecer en medio de su entrepierna, ¡Diablos!, Rin estaba pegada a él y notaria su estado, se sonrojo e intento alejarse un poco, pero era inútil, en ese closet ya no había espacio.

Rin noto algo inusual, "algo" empezaba a hacerse duro en la entrepierna de su hermano, se sonrojo al notar que se había excitado al ver la escena de Miku y Ryohei, pero no lo culpaba, ella estaba en igual condiciones los gemidos de Miku resonaban en su cabeza, noto que Len empezó a temblar un poco, diviso como Ryohei se acomodaba entre las piernas de Miku y empezaba un vaivén que hacia a la aguamarina estremecerse debajo de él y gemir más alto de lo que hacía antes. Rin se sostuvo de los hombros de su gemelo, acercandose un poco más a él, para molestia de Len quien ya casi no podia controlar sus hormonas, Rin se sonrojo, casi podia escuchar su voz diciendo lo mismo que Miku pero con el nombre de Len, inconcientemente empezó a frotarse contra el cuerpo de Len.

Se sorprendio al ver como ella hacia tal cosa pero no le molesto, acerco sus manos a la cintura de su amada colandose por debajo de la camisa de dormir de la rubia y acariciandola dulcemente, Rin lo miró sorprendida pero ambos no resistian más, acercaron sus labios y se besaron lenta pero apasionadamente, ella subió sus manos hasta su cabello y empezo a acariciarlo y soltandole su clasica coleta, él recorria gustosamente su espalda, por un buen rato se olvidaron de las dos presencias que estaba del otro lado de esa puerta.

Rin estaba feliz por dentro, ¡por fin! cumplio su más grande sueño de probar los deliciosos labios de aquel chico que la traia loca desde hacia varios años, era tan perfecto el momento, tan especial, Aunque estaba que se devoraban vivos por las hormonas saliendose descontroladamente de sus cuerpos por la escena que presenciaban pero no era salvaje ni con urgencia de terminarla, era un beso lleno de amor y sentimientos escondidos por parte de ambos. Se separaron para tomar aire pero pronto retomaron el beso con más pasión acumulada, Len le pidió acceso posando su lengua en sus labios, ella acepto gustosa y abrio su boca, se estremeció al sentir su suave lengua explorarla en todos los lugares, ella usaba la suya propia para saborearlo más, una guerra de lenguas se inicio sin que ninguno de los dos se rindiera, ella entreabrio los ojos y noto que Miku estaba sentada en Ryohei saltando y gimiendo mientras él saboreaba sus pechos, ella queria experimentar eso con Len, así que guio una de las manos de su compañero hasta uno de ellos, él entendio perfectamente y empezó a masajearlo suavemente mientras Rin jadeaba más intensamente.

-Len- susurro en su oido dejando escapar un suspiro al sentir el chico colaba una de sus manos por su ligera pijama llegando a uno de sus pechos directamente sin nada que se interpusiera, él lo apreto, ella volvió a suspirar, eso le gustaba demaciado. Len comenzo masajear más fuertemente mientras jugaba con los pezones de la chica, Rin se sintió un poco inútil así que beso el cuello de su hermano mientras el jugaba con sus pechos.

Se estremecio al sentirla hacer eso, pero luego sonrió y empezó a disfrutar el recorrido de la lengua de la rubia, una de sus manos empezo a bajar y se colo por el short de la pijama abriendose paso entre sus pantys y llegar a un lugar codiciado, ella se sonrojo al sentirlo en esa parte y solto un gemido al notar que los dedos del muchacho empezaron a moverse suavemente.

-shhh- susurro en su oido mientras seguia con el movimiento de sus dedos pero la chica pareciera dejarse ganar por las sensaciones que descubria, así que decidio callarla con un beso mientras continuaba con su tarea.

Ella no dejaba de gemir en su boca ¡Dios!, ¡que placentero era!, pero ella también queria que Len gimiera, asi que decidio seguirle el juego a su hermano y bajo sus manos colandolas por la parte de abajo de la pijama del rubio llegando a su miembro, comenzo a masajearlo lentamente temiendo lastimarlo o aruñarlo, pero al ver que Len también se le escapaban jadeos aumento el ritmo de sus masajes, no se preocupaban mucho ya que Miku gemia descontroladamente y alguien había puesto musica de la macarena a todo volumen en la sala.

Miku no dejaba de moverse, a Ryohei le gustaba eso, era una chica insasiable al parecer, pero decidio que lo mejor sería terminar pronto antes de que Mikuo llegara, puso a la chica en cuatro como un animal y profundizo el ritmo de sus embestidas a toda potencia, Miku no dejaba de sentirse en el cielo.

Len y Rin estaba igual, ambos dandose placer con sus dedos, ya no aguantaban más, se escucho el grito de Miku avisando que ella tuvo su orgasmo, los gemelos no aguantaron más y también llegaron al deseado orgasmo sintiendo miles de cosas en sus cuerpos que los hacian temblar del placer, ambos mojaron sus manos con los fluidos que salían de las zonas intimas de su compañero, empezaron a jadear y a respirar dificultosamente.

Ryohei tomo un pequeño descanso al lado de Miku, ella no paraba de respirar fuertemente, esa había sido una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido, pero no sabía como había llegado a eso, mientras perseguia a Ryohei se sintió con mucho calor y luego se le lanzo a besarlo, y él no desaprovecho eso y la llevo a la habitación más cercana que encontro. ¡no podia creerlo! ¡lo había hecho en la cama de su hermano!, Ryohei al sentirse con energias de nuevo, le sonrió y le mordio el lobulo de la oreja, ella se sonrojo observando que el chico ya tenía las pantys que estaba usando ese dia en la cabeza.

- Gracias por las Pantys muñeca~-canturreo descaradamente y Miku se vistió de nuevo con su pijama y se dirigio hacia su habitación.

- no se dieron de cuenta que estabamos aqui, ¡uff!, menos mal- el chico poso su mirada en su gemela quien se encontraba lamiendo sus propios dedos, probando el sabor de su adorado y prohibido hermano, él se sonrojo enormemente, al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho con Rin,¡Dios! ¿y si lo había arruinado todo por sus malditas hormonas?.

-Len...- lo llamo al notar su cara de miedo- no te preocupes, hablaremos de esto después- la chica salió sonrojada de aquel lugar dirigiendose al primer baño que encontro.

Len hizo lo mismo, se lavaron la cara quitandose el sudor que tenían por semejante acción, ambos se descontrolaron, Rin penso que su hermano sólo se dejo llevar por el deseo, ¿ lo había arruinado?, al estar mejor, ambos bajaron en la sala, Rin llevo el vino que había encontrado en el closet de Mikuo, observo que Miku aún no estaba en la sala pero Ryohei si, estaba con las Pantys de la chica en la cabeza mientras todos veian como Meiko y Kaito se besaban apasionadamente; Al ver a Len se sonrojo e inteto evitarlo el resto de la noche.

- ¿Trajiste el vino?- pregunto Luka al ver a la chica.

-si...- Luka noto que había algo raro en la chica así que tomo la botella y la abrio para olfatear aquel liquido rojo.

- Rin, esto no es vino... es sangre- la Rubia la miro desconcertada...

- damela- Ryohei tomo la botella y salió de la sala.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer de nuevo 8D!, esta vez cuando iba en el bus ( me obligaron a ir a comprar zapatos, una de mis peores comprar ;_;) me inspire y dije! wow! una pijama, que cool o3o! y decidi ponerle alcohol y un pequeño Lime..., bueno la forma de Castigar a Neru y a Miku era que Ryohei se las comiera (?) por si no lo habían notado, espero no les haya desagradado.<p>

*) no se como jueguen a la botella en sus paises o de donde sean, pero cuando yo la jugaba de pequeña era al que señalaban le tocaba un beso :c (?) pero eso es muy cliché y blah blah! queria intimida joder(?)

Ya les spoilié un poco sobre el futuro de los demás personajes, además, ¿qué será la misteriosa botella?, ¿podra Reiko recuperarse? ¿podran deshacerse del demonio Belphegor? las respuestas las encontraran en el siguiente capitulo o3o!

* * *

><p>contesto Reviews y dejo de ser Bitcha con ustedes(?)<p>

Little Kagamine Love:

Sobre lo de Jack y Rose... vaya coincidencia, yo sólo me estaba acordando de parejas que no terminaron bien y recorde esa :3

y lo de Bel sobre la realidad alterna, naah él no estaba presente porque Belphegor fue atraido por la presencia de Reiko sobre la realidad presente.

Regis Drac:

Gracias por corregirme, estoy escribiendo fics porque necesito aumentar mi calidad en redacción, principalmente para mis trabajos en la universidad, y esto me ayuda a practicar y a explotar mi imaginación, siempre leo los caps después de escribirlo y trato de corregir las fallas que encuentro porque no tengo word, uso wordpad para escribir esto, así que se me hace dificil notar algunos.

Ryuzaki D' Kagamin:

Gracias por leer mi fic, de hecho me sorprendio tu ultimo Review, porque estaba a la mitad de corregir el capitulo 6 xDD.

lo de Bel, bueno sólo se me ocurriió el dia anterior porque si le hago las cosas tan fáciles a Len, el fic no será interesante, además que soy fan de Mothy y él los usa (?).

Bien nos vemos a la proxima continuación, mandeme sus mejores deseos de imaginación y ojala 0 tareas porque tengo muchos parciales esta semana y la otra, así que a estudiar se dijo ;_;(?)


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba sumada en la paz de la noche, mirando lejanamente aquella casa que tenia un aura extraña, ese demonio había salido hace rato y no había regresado, su presencia se desvaneció rapidamente, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sólo esperaba a que el estupido de Ryohei se dignara a llamarle y notificarle de algo, pero ni una sóla llamada!, suspiro, de nuevo miro hacía abajo, el jardin de la casa en la que se encontraba era muy lindo, tenía una fuente en el centro, los arbustos estaban distribuidos simetricamente mientras las flores formaban un hermoso arco iris.

- en este mundo, hay cosas tan bellas... lastima que no las haya podido disfrutar por tanto tiempo- suspiro y continuo contemplando aquel hermoso espectáculo natural bajo la luz de la luna mientras las memorias pasadas volvian.

El celular sono por fin, se asusto y dejo caer aquel aparato, saltó hacía al vació y lo alcanzo en el aire y abrió sus hermosas alas blancas que tenían unas inusuales manchas negras y logro esquivar el suelo batiendolas.

- ¡AL FIN LLAMAS!- grito a todo pulmón.

- no grites...- intento calmarla el chico.

-pero eh estado esperando toda la noche para que me llames y me informes de algo- reclamo con enojo en su voz.

-estaba ocupado, ¿entiendes?, bueno, no voy a discutir contigo encontre el objeto del trato- la chica al oir esto esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿enserio?-pregunto para confirmar.

- si, las cosas salen tan bien que hasta me sorprenden...- no pudo continuar, oyó un ruido que lo dejo desconcertado- ¿Reiko?-

- no~- Ryohei abrió los ojos de repente- adivina... ¿Quién está en mis brazos desmayada?-

- bastardo...- fue lo único que dijo.

- Tú también lo eres, sabes... que hayas encontrado la botella no me importa, al final yo seré el ganador- colgó el telefono, Ryohei exploto y tiro el celular este se quebro en el suelo.

- Ryohei... ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Kagamine Rin que desde que le arrebataron la botella no paro de observarlo.

- Ri..Rin... ¿me escuchaste? - lo que le faltaba al pelinegro, justo la persona que menos debió escuchar lo que sucedia.

- si...- ella aparto su mirada, fue vergonzoso que espiara conversaciones privadas pero se preocupo al escuchar lo que dijo ¿una objeto? ¿un trato? ¿ y porqué se enojo tanto?.

- no es de tu incumbencia...- se apartó y corrió hacia la sala allí tomo al rubio del brazo, arrastro al pobre chico, la mayoria ni se dieron de cuenta ya que andaban en lo suyo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el rubio cuando por fin se alejaron lo suficiente.

- Tiene a Reiko...-

- ¿Qué? pero... ¿cómo paso?-no obtuvo respuesta.

Siguieron caminando hasta salir de la casa, luego caminaron varias cuadras de aquel lujoso barrio, ninguno mencionaba nada, había un silencio incomodo llegaron a una de las mejores casas del lugar, sin mucha delicadesa pateo la rejilla, a Len le salio una gota en el cuello al ver lo enojado que estaba Ryohei.

- me vas a explicar la situación?...- el chico no entendia nada, entro al jardin y allí no había nadie.

- esta bien... Nosotros los demonios para hacer el contrato utilizamos un recipiente, un objeto, si algo le pasa a ese objeto el contrato se termina, cuando el contrato termina, el alma de la persona queda atrapada dentro del objeto y nos quedamos con ese objeto, Sólo fui a esa Pijamada para encontrar el objeto y terminar con el contrato de Mikuo y Belphegor, pero Belphegor no está interesado en el alma de Mikuo- entro a la enorme casa, Len lo siguió detras de él.

- ¿de quién es el alma que quiere?- al fin pregunto Len.

-quiere el alma de pago por nuestro contrato- Len trago en seco... ¿queria su alma?.

-significa que el collar que me dio Reiko- tomo el collar en sus manos ¿su alma quedaria atrapada en ese collar cuando conquistara a Rin?.

-si, es el simbolo de nuestro trato- contesto Ryohei.

Un sonido de algo cayendo hizo que los dos chicos voltearan a ver, abrieron sus ojos al ver que cierta chica de cabello rubio se encontraba con sus dos manos cubriendole la boca para evitar sacar un grito por lo que había escuchado.

- Rin...- Genial, lo que le faltaba este dia, Rin se entero de la verdad.

-puedo explicarlo.. Rin- Len se le acerco pero la chica empezó a llorar.

- Len... tú... ¿qué hiciste? - las lagrimas salían sin control ¿su gemelo vendio su alma a un demonio?.

- yo...yo... es una larga historia...- Len bajo su cabeza, no queria ver a Rin llorar por culpa de él, la chica intento salir huyendo pero la puerta por la que había entrado se cerró antes de pudiera salir.

- ju!, tenemos a los protagonistas en la trampa- la voz sonó por toda casa, era la voz de Mikuo.

- ¿dónde estás Bel?- pregunto Ryohei mientras observaba a su alrededor.

- estoy en un cuarto muy especial, tendran que buscarme si quieres recuperar a tu ángelito, pero cuidado, podrian haber algunas trampas- Rio como maniatico, Rin se asusto mucho y empezó a sollozar más alto, Len la alcanzo y le abrazo fuertemente.

-Rin, yo te protegeré, no temas- intento calmarla.

Ella temblaba del miedo, ¿en qué se había metido?, y lo peor ¿en qué estaba metido Len?, escucho toda la explicación de Ryohei... ¿ eso significaba que él era un demonio? ¿y Reiko?, ¡eso no podia ser!, sus amigos querian robarle el alma a su gemelo, ella se aferró a él lo más que pudo, tenía mucho miedo pero no iba a permitir que le arrebataran el alma a su Len.

-n...no, yo te prote..tegeré Len, yo no voy a dejar que nadie tome tu alma- intento decir, pero seguia temblando, Len sonrió calidamente.

-No te preocupes mi princesa, mi alma siempre será tuya- Rin se sonrojo.

- ejem... disculpen, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer, ¿podemos dejar el incesto para después?- la empalagosa escena y su poca paciencia hizo que Ryohei se desesperara.

-lo siento- Len le ayudo a pararse a su querida hermana y tomados de la mano siguieron a Ryohei mientras caminaban por esa casa.

Rin se aferraba fuertemente a la mano de Len, como si temiera que se le fuera a esfumar en el aire, Len iba con mil pensamientos en la cabeza, no sabía que iba a pasar desde ahora, Rin sabía parte de la historia y ahora iban a rescatar a Reiko, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le dijera toda la verdad?, seguro lo internaria en un manicomio, Suspiro toda su frustración.

-Len...- llamo la chica que iba a su lado.

-¿si?- preguntó él con nerviosismo.

-¿porqué lo hiciste?- susurró tan bajo que Len apenas y escucho.

- es... es.. dificil responder- el chico suspiro y siguió al pelinegro quien sólo se enfocaba en su objetivo.

- dimelo...- exigió la chica.

- Rin... quiero que sepás que todo esto no lo hize para herirte, yo sólo quiero estar contigo siempre- cerro los ojos y siguió caminando, ¿cómo explicar sus sentimientos ahora?.

- pero ¿qué pasó?, dime...- rogaba Rin, no entedia nada.

- En... seis años en el futuro... yo.. me suicide- Rin paro en seco... no creyó las palabras de Len- Reiko... ella me dio una oportunidad de re-hacer mi vida y yo la acepte- Rin seguia en Shock- vine a esta época el dia en que Mikuo y Miku llegaron a el instituto, pero él hizo un trato con otro demonio para conquistarte, y ahora tiene a Reiko, yo debo salvarla- Rin aún seguia incredula, su hermano debió enloquecer; si eso debio ser, Len perdio la cabeza.

- Len, tú no sabes lo que pasaría después- está vez hablo Ryohei, los dos rubios lo miraron.

-¿qué pasaría después?- Preguntó Len, Rin no se movia, sólo observaba.

- Bueno, tú cuerpo nunca sería encontrando por lo que tu familia creyó que seguias vivo en algún lugar, pero tu hermana desarrollo un sentimiento de culpa, por lo que la internaron varios meses en un hospital psiquiatrico pero al final por un descuido que tuvieron ella huyo y se suicido también- Len se sorprendio, y esta vez el que se encontraba en shock e incredulo era él, su Rin no sería tan debil como él ¿verdad?.

Rin aún no creia del todo, pero sabía algo, si en su futuro no estaba Len, ella tampoco querria vivir. El lugar empezó a estremecerse todo se movia y pronto Rin perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Len intentó ir donde ella estaba pero fue inútil, fue separado por una gran pared, " Len, no creas en nada de lo que veas" grito Ryohei mientras que a él también lo separaba una pared, Rin alcanzó a escuchar pero los dos chicos ya se perdieron de su vista, ahora se encontraba en una habitación fria y sóla.

Len volvió a la sala, ¿qué diablos paso?, se preguntaba mientras intentaba visualizar a Rin o a Ryohei; en cambio Ryohei se encontraba en el corredor donde se hallaban antes, Rin y Len se separaron de él, eso significaba que Belphegor queria torturarlos por separado, y la más indefensa sería Rin ya que desconocia de muchas cosas y era la que más estaba asustada.

-lo mejor será ir por Belphegor de una buena vez- El chico se encamino de nuevo por el corredor.

Rin al lograr salir de esa habitación entro a una que estaba llena de espejos "no creas nada de lo que veas" se repitió a si misma e intento buscar la salida, pronto los espejos dejaron de reflejar su imágen y empezaron a visualizar la de su gemelo, ella evitaba verlo pero al final no pudo resistirse, en el reflejo se veia a un Len de 18 años " que guapo se ve" penso Rin al verlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse depronto visualizo la silueta de Miku, debía tener unos 18 años también, se acerco a su hermano y lo beso en los labios, un beso que duro mucho tiempo, una punzada de dolor se abrio paso en el pecho de la chica, ella puso su mano en su corazón y su respiración se dificulto, las ganas de llorar se hicieron presente pero se detuvo cuando la voz de Len se hizo escucho.

- Miku, por favor... ya no sigas- Len se separó de la chica quien lo miro tristemente.

- por favor Len... vuelve conmigo- rogo aquella aguamarina.

- no te amo, lo sabes bien desde el primer dia ¿porqué quieres hacerte más daño?- su voz sonaba seria.

- ¿hasta cuándo seguiras haciendote daño tú mismo?- respondió la chica en su defensa.

- ¿qué quieres decir...?- preguntó con miedo.

- Mikuo y Rin son felices juntos, se aman y tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo- Len abrió los ojos.

- ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?- él volteó a verla.

- desde siempre, yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar Len- la chica intentó acercarse.

- No...- él se alejo corriendo, el reflejo del espejo volvió a mostrar la imágen de Rin.

Otro de los espejos de aquella sala volvió a mostrar la silueta del chico Rubio, esta vez aparentaba 20 años, tenía el cabello más largo y tocaba una guitarra mientras veia el cielo en un balcón, una Rubia con una coleta atada se acerco a su lado, Len la vio de reojo y siguió tocando.

- Len...- él nombrado la miró con desdén.

- ¿si, Neru?- le prestó un poco de atención.

- ¿cuándo me perdonaras?- Neru lo miraba con suplica.

- Cuando Kaito y Meiko se dejen de amar- respondio él chico mientras se levantaba.

- no es justo, Len- la chica respondió.

- la vida no es justa, Neru- siguió su caminar, la silueta de Meiko con un pequeño bulto en su vientre se acercaba más.

- Hola Meiko - saludo calidamente Len a la proxima madre.

- Hola Len- ella le sonrió- ¿discutiste con Neru?- pregunto al ver como la rubia se alejaba llorando.

- Esa relación no debió ser- él chico le miraba con ternura su vientre.

- ninguna de tus anteriores relaciones debieron ser- ella lo miraba con pesar.

- lo sé, desde ahora no me meteré con nadie, lo prometo ¿vale?- él intentó seguir su camino pero la voz de Meiko lo interrumpio.

- te vas a quedar muy sólo Len- lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

- es mi destino- continuo con su camino mientras el reflejo se borraba de aquel espejo dejando ver los ojos de Rin.

Otro de los espejos empezó a reflejar pero está vez no fue a Len, sino a Rin, aparentaba 22 años, su yo de 6 años en el futuro...

- En está ocasión- la imagen de Mikuo apareció- quiero pedir la mano de mi adorada Rin en matrimonio ¿aceptas princesa?-

-¡NO!- Grito Rin al espejo.

-si...- la Rin dentro del espejo acepto, en ese momento Rin observo a su hermano, su cara... reflejaba la tristeza que tenía en esos momentos.

-Len...- las voces empezaban a resonar por toda la sala.

- ¿qué eh hecho?... ¿porqué acepte?... Rin-baka, debi rechazarlo, ¡debi terminar de una vez con esto!- en otro de los espejos apareció Rin de 22 años, estaba en una posición de bolita, su cabello llegaba hasta el suelo de lo largo que estaba.

- es una venganza Rin...- La voz de Luka se hizo presente.

- pero...-

- Sólo aceptaste salir con Mikuo porque Len empezó a salir con Miku, cuando él le terminó quisiste terminarle pero él empezó a salir con Gumi y seguiste en esa relación, y para acabar de ajustarlo, cuando por fin le terminaste, Len empezó a salir con Neru y por venganza volviste con Mikuo- Luka tenía en sus manos unos pequeños vestido de bebe, se encontraban en una tienda de maternidad.

- no es cierto, yo...- ella rompió en llanto.

- nunca lo quisiste, siempre estuviste enamorada de Len- La pelirosa la miro fijamente.

- Len nunca me quizo de esa manera- ella siguió llorando.

- Rin... sabes que él si te ama, pero te lo sigues negando- Luka volteó a ver unos nuevos mamelucos que habían llegado.

- pero mis padres... - ella llevo sus manos a su cara.

- por eso sufres Rin... esto terminara matandote- Luka la abrazó- no es permitido pequeña, es inmoral, la sociedad nunca lo aceptaria- Rin sollozaba tan alto como era posible.

- pero... haciendo lo correcto... soy tan infeliz- se aferraba a su amiga.

- lo sé- El reflejo se desvaneció, Rin lloraba pronto la imagen más aterradora se asomo.

-¡LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- gritaba la chica vestida de novia mientras su adorado hermano caia por aquel vació y llegaba al agua tragandoselo por completo.

- no... no... ¡NO!- gritaba desesperada la chica mientras le pegaba a ese espejo- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- seguia golpeandolo hasta que logro romperlo, pero al romperlo cayó a un vació negro.

Ya nada podia ver, ya nada podia escuchar, sólo estaba ella en esa oscuridad, ¿ese era su futuro y el de Len?, no lo podia aceptar, no lo queria aceptar, ¿cuánto abria sufrido Len? ¿cuánto sufriria ella?, seguia cayendo en aquel espacio llorando, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

- no quiero que pase- se dijo a si misma- no dejaré que pase- volvió a decirse mientras intentaba consolarse.

- yo tampoco dejaré que pase- oyó decir, pronto observo a su amiga sonriendole.

- ¿Reiko?- preguntó ella, la chica traia un vestido blanco y dos hermosas alas en su espalda.

- Rin, confia en mi- le extendio un collar con forma de clave de sol- no dejaré que eso pase, no dejaré que sufras tanto- Rin tomo el collar, ¿no lo había perdido cuando era niña? ¿porqué lo tenía Reiko?.

- pero... no es permitido- Rin la observo, ¿empezó a dudar?, es cierto, le haria daño a muchas personas.

- Si, lo sé, la sociedad no lo ve con buenos ojos pero la sociedad no piensa en ti, es injusta, muchas cosas son inmorales para ellos, muchos son pecadores para la sociedad, pero ¿de verdad lo es?, antes era permitido el incesto, pero eso a cambiado, no te preocupes por los demás Rin, preocupate por ser feliz, no puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo, sé que causaras dolor e indignación, pero... ¿vale la pena sufrir tanto para hacer feliz a los demás?, dame tu dolor y yo lo convertire en alegria para ti- Reiko se acerco y la abrazó, el alrededor negro se rompió dejando ver que estaban en una habitación de aquella extraña casa.

- todo esto es muy raro- susurro la rubia.

- Te sorprenderia lo raro que es el mundo- le sonrió aquella chica pelinegra.

- ¿no te debiamos rescatar?- pregunto al ver que Reiko estaba bien.

- no soy tan debil como cree Ryohei, tal vez no tenga toda mi fuerza pero aún puedo defenderme- respondió la chica.

- ¿porqué me ayudas?- preguntó de nuevo Rin.

- porque quiero evitar que pasen por el dolor que él pasó- dijo ella seria.

- ¿quién?- ella la miró, tenía tantas dudas y su curiosidad era demaciada.

- Cuando yo vivía... Ryohei era mi hermano... se enamoró de mi, pero yo no le correspondia... sufrió mucho por mi culpa, termino pecando y haciendo sufrir a demaciadas personas sólo por alcanzar un poco de felicidad que no podria tener, al final, él me mato y luego se suicido, terminamos separados él se convirto en un demonio y yo al final termine siendo un ángel, vaya ironia... pero cuando vi cuanto sufrian, recorde mi vida, recorde la tristeza de mi hermano, no quiero que pasen por eso, no quiero que termine mal, no quiero que sufran como él, yo no pude hacer nada en vida para ayudarlo, pero haré algo para que ustedes terminen bien- confesó aquella chica con tristeza, Rin la miró sorprendida...

- Gracias...- fue lo ultimo que dijo, Reiko tomo de la mano a Rin y empezó a dirigirla por aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>con lo de la botella y los objetos y Blah blah blah, me inspire en Mothy, ya que en su saga el alma del pecador lo absorbe un objeto ( por ejemplo, los espejos de Rillianne absorbieron su linda y hermosa alma)<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno ya vine -3-, debo decir que estuve escribiendo este capitulo desde ayer D:, joder... (?)m simplemente se me dificulto, con todo lo que está pasando se me fueron las ganas para escribir, pero igual me obligue a escribir porque o sino se me ira la idea y dejaré el fic inconcluso e_é!<p>

y si, estoy deprimida, no sólo por la ley sopa, en mi uni no me está llendo tan bien como quisiera y me siento idiota ;_; -se corta con galletas de animalitos-, fue una semana terrible Dx!

Ryuzaki D' Kagamin:

si vaya coincidencia xD!, en fin gracias por comentar, y gracias por desearme suerte ;_; -no la tuve- pero me esforzaré ;O;! sacaré adelante mis materias y no perdere el semestre ;_;! yo no soy inútil, las cosas mejoraran!

Con lo del rated, bueno si me dejo guiar por los ratings que dice fanfiction nadie podria publicar Lemons ya que la categoria M es para +16, y los Lemons son +18 pero la dejaré en T porque sé que mucha gente de 14 llega a leer esto (?) -igual ni les importan el Rated-

Espero leer tus historias por acá 8D!, seguro son interesantes~

Rin Kagamine:

te stalkie y vi en tu perfil que tienes doce, y entiendo que a esa edad no te interese un poco el Lemon xD, pero igual yo adverti, y advierto que publicaré un Lemon completo, no un lime tan suave como este :3

Gracias por leerme 8D


	8. Chapter 8

-Dime, ¿porqué no puedo ser feliz?- resonaba por la habitación.

Len estaba en una ilusión y lo sabía, se decia mentalmente que no la creyera pero no dejaba de ver a su hermana con sus futuros hijos y su futuro esposo riendo y disfrutando en el parque como una familia normal.

- no puedes darle eso- su misma voz se oia en el fondo, como si fueran sus pensamientos.

-lo sé- respondio él.

- ¿crees qué puedes darle una boda como la que siempre soño?, ¿incluso hijos normales?, sabes que podrian salir deformes, si sus padres se enteran les daran la espalda, sus amigos también, ¿crees que sólo basta tu amor para que ella pueda ser feliz? -seguia resonando aquella voz.

- Comprendo todo eso- seguia diciendo mientras veia a los pequeños hijos de cabello agumarina y ojos celeste sonreir mostrandole a su madre lo que habían hecho en el arenero.

- sería mejor si no existieras, no le complicarias la vida a nadie, tu hermana sería feliz con un hombre que de verdad la ama- Len suspiro.

- tal vez tengas razón... pero yo la amo- intento defenderse de si mismo.

- El amor no es suficiente para alcanzar la felicidad- Len bajo su cabeza, esto era demaciado torturante ¿era correcto lo que hizo?.

- no debi escoger esto - se murmuró asi mismo, observo la enorme sonrisa de su adorada gemela, esa sonrisa que sólo debia ser para él.

- te amo- la voz de Rin llego a sus oidos, quizo llorar por oir esos sentimientos que debian ser para él y no para Mikou- Len... - abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso Rin decia su nombre?- Len, ¡mirame! - observo a la figura de su gemela de aproximadamente 30 años, ella estaba dandole la espalda- ¡LEN!- volteó su cuerpo, allí estaba ella.

- ¿Rin?- la llamo y ella le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

- ven- le extendio su mano mientras él la tomaba, ella lo acercó a su cuerpo dandole un abrazó.

-Rin...- cerro sus ojos sintiendo el calor y aroma de su persona más amada, aferrandose fuertemente a su pequeño cuerpo.

- te amo tontito... - lo miro con una hermosa sonrisa, él también le sonrio sonrojandose por la confesión.

- yo también- beso su frente cariñosamente.

- no me importa lo que pase, mientras este contigo, yo seré feliz, ¡metetelo en la cabeza!- puso su dedo en la frente y le hizo un puchero que hizo que Len se riera bajito.

- de acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo divertido.

Subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de la rubia y acercó sus labios a los de ella, Rin se puso nerviosa pero ansiosa a la vez, cuando los rozo suavemente abrió un poco la boca dandole acceso a Len quien no desaprovecho y metió su lengua para jugar con la de Rin, Len exploraba suavemente la boca que siempre habia querido probar, jugando con la lengua de Rin tiernamente, luego noto como cierta chica pelinegra los miraba con corazónes en los ojos.

- Re-re-reik?- se separó de su amada intentando pronunciar el nombre de la chica, pero la falta de aire y la verguenza de que los viera de esa forma le estaban ganando.

- ¿si?- dijo con un tono picaron, Rin estaba sonrojada y jadeante.

-¿qué haces aqui?- al fin pregunto mientras ella reia fuertemente.

- hahahaha, hay Lenny, pues ayudante otra vez a ser feliz, ¿no es obvio?- rio la chica con ganas, Len se puso rojo.

- ¡Ryohei te está te buscando!- grito Len- ¿se supone que te debiamos salvar?- miro confundido e intentaba evitar el tema, Reiko rio por lo bajo.

- ¡Ay! Lenny eres tan adorable, agradesco que hayan querido venir a ayudarme pero al parecer ya me las arregle sóla- a Len le salió una venita en su cabeza.

- Entonces busquemos a Ryohei y salgamos de aqui- Reiko cambio su cara a una de seriedad.

- chicos, vayasen...- su voz se volvió seca, Rin miraba con curiosidad su cambio de actitud.

- ¿porqué?- pregunto Len, aunque él quisiera irse por una parte, pero por otra no queria dejarlos con ese problema a ellos sólos.

- es peligroso, ¡Maldito Ryohei!, poniendolos en esta situación a ambos; es mejor que se vayan, ustedes no pueden hacer nada aqui- Reiko se alejo de los chicos.

- no quiero dejarte sóla- Rin fue la que hablo, ella se volteó y la miro con ternura.

- estaremos bien- sonrio, Len por su parte se le adelanto por la puerta.

-¡Len! ¿a dónde vas?- Grito Rin y lo siguió, Reiko simplemente los observaba.

- ups... por ahí no es donde está Ryohei- sonrio maliciosamente mientras se iba por el camino correcto.

Len siguió corriendo, intentaba visualizar a Ryohei pero no lograba hallarlo, pronto se quedo sin camino llegando a un tercer piso, Rin llego un poco después jadeando, él decidio parar y descansar junto a ella, al parecer cayó en la trampa de Reiko.

* * *

><p>Por el lado de la pelinegra se dirigió hacia el sotano de aquel lugar, pronto logro visualizar a los dos demonios mientras peleban, ambos estaban heridos y ninguno queria ceder, aunque la batalla la estaba ganando Belphegor y eso era claro. Los dos al notar su presencia se voltearon y la miraron sorprendida.<p>

-¿qué haces aqui?- preguntaron al unisono y enojados.

- etto... yo... - por alguna razón sintió que estaba en el sitio incorrecto.

- te deje encerrada ¿cómo saliste?- pregunto Bel quien se había parado su lucha para mirarla con reproche.

- Y yo vine a salvarte, ¡deja de salvarte sóla! ¿quieres?- Reiko casi se da una palmada en la cara al oir esta estupides.

- ¡ya basta!- los detuvo, ellos la miraron con rabia- ¡primero no soy tan debil como paresco!, segundo ¡Vine a ayudarte idiota, mira que te están dado una buena paliza!- concluyó la pelinegra enojada, ellos sólo la miraron con más reproche.

- no te metas...- dijeron los dos y luego volvieron a lo que estaban.

Mientras golpes venian e iban por parte de los dos chicos, ella sólo se sento a esperar a que los dos terminaran su acto de machos; llendo lejos de esa escena Rin y Len se encontraban caminando lentamente, Len no queria cansarse más debia ahorrar energia, Rin se aferraba a su brazo, aún le temia a esa casa.

-y..- Rin intentaba romper la tensión que tenía con su gemelo.

- ¿si?- pregunto indiferente mientras caminaba por los corredores.

- etto.. ¿Desde cuando?- se sonrojo y agacho su rostro, Len la miro de reojo confundido.

- ¿desde cuando qué? - preguntó curioso.

- ¿désde cuando me amas?- se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Len detuvo su paso y también se sonrojo pero luego le sonrio y la miro con ternura.

- no sé exactamente, sólo sé que empezé a sentir celos, me molestaba que le hablaras a otros chicos... incluso chicas- murmuro esto bajo pero Rin igual lo escucho- y siempre estaba confundido, me dolia decirte hermana y un dia lo supe!, intente olvidarte pero no podia, incluso cuando me mude no dejaba de pensarte, extrañarte, y me di de cuenta que mi vida sin ti era una tortura que no podia soportar- Rin sentia su corazón latir fuertemente, tanto que juraba que Len podia escucharlo, todo lo que le dijo la hacia tan feliz y sin quererlo las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

- Gracias...- Su voz se quebro Len se preocupo por eso ¿había dicho algo malo?.

-Rin... ¿estás bien?- Len le pregunto nervioso, ella asintió y le dedico una sonrisa calida.

- Gracias... por amarme... Gracias por corresponderme... - ella se aferro más a su brazo, él se sonrojo un poco.

-no, no...no.. es nada- Len ya no sabía que decir ¿gracias?, pero si él tenía que darle las gracias a ella de tan siquiera respirar.

- yo también te amo desde hace mucho- confeso ella bajando la cabeza por la verguenza - pero no estaba segura de que sintieras lo mismo que yo , además de estar prohibido, pero ya no me importa si los demás lo aceptan o no- Len sonrió, acarició la cabeza de su princesa.

- sólo te necesito a ti ¿y tú?- Pregunto reanudando su camino.

- sólo a ti- Rin sonreia feliz, definitivamente este dia habia sido el mejor.

Siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon las quejas de Ryohei, al asomarse por la habitación y vieron como estaba Ryohei hecho polvo y a Belphegor, en el cuerpo de Mikuo claro, también en las mismas condiciones, Reiko sólo los miraba aburrida, ¿de verdad ese demonio era una amenaza? se preguntaba Len, Rin sólo miraba preocupada al fin de cuentas Mikuo estaba lastimado y ella lo consideraba su amigo.

-ya paren- suplico Rin, ellos la miraron unos pero al instante la ignoraron; Rin no soporto esto y a los dos les dio su buen golpe en la cabeza.

- auch! eso duele- dijeron al unisono.

- ¡dejen de sincronizarse!- dijo Reiko mientras miraba furiosa a los dos.

- Está bien!- grito Ryohei.

- dejemonos de juegos y arreglemos esto de una buena vez- murmuró Belphegor, todos lo miraban impacientemente.

- No te quedaras con el pago- dijo Ryohei.

- lo sé, al parecer su pacto ya se cumplio ¿no?, esos dos están juntos - señalo a Rin y a Len, ellos se sonrojaron un poco, Ryohei sonrió.

- si, ya se acerca la hora de pagar- miro con tristeza.

- Supongo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aqui, aunque fue divertido- menciono, Reiko lo miro curiosa este le dedico una mirada picara- igual podre ir por ti cuando quiera- esto le causo escalofrios hasta los huesos.

- ¿a qué se refiere? - pregunto Rin curiosa- ustedes ocultan algo- menciono la rubia, ellos se miraron entre todos.

- mejor me voy- cuando Bel dijo esto el cuerpo de Mikuo cayó al suelo, Rin fue a sugetarlo.

- ¡Mikuo!- salto desesperada a atraparlo, okei, esto a Len no le agrado mucho pero no podia dejar a Mikuo caerse y golpearse ¿Verdad?.

- ¿se fue?- pregunto Len para confirmar, ambos pelinegros asintieron- menos mal- solto un sonoro suspiro y sonrio.

- y... ¿qué nos ocultan? - pregunto Rin sería.

- Es sobre el pago, no es lo que ustedes creen- Reiko se levanto y les sonrió.

- mi alma no se ira a el collar?- pregunto Len burlandose.

- exacto- dijo Reiko.

- ¿entonces?- pregunto un poco temoroso.

- no es tu alma la que se va, y tampoco es la de Rin- dijo Ryohei con una cara terrible.

- ¿la de quién?- pregunto temoroso de saber la respuesta.

-la mia- Rin y Len se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿qué?- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- el trato no lo hize con Len, lo hice con Reiko, así que le corresponde a ella pagarme- dijo esto un poco triste.

- asi que esto es una despedida- ella movia la mano en señal de adios mientras empezaba a desaparecer.

- ¡espera!- grito Len, ella lo miro curiosa- Gracias por todo! y buscaré una forma de sacarte del collar- ella sonrió por lo ultimo.

- lo haras- sin querer unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, Rin también lloraba, la figura de la pelinegra desapareció completamente, Len apreto el collar fuertemente.

- Bien... entonces es hora de irme- murmuro.

- ¿Te vas?- pregunto Rin.

- ya no tengo nada que hacer acá, sean felices chicos- se volteó dandole la espalda a los gemelos Kagamine despidiendose con la mano, su figura desapareció en las sombras.

Después de que Ryohei y Reiko desaparecieran los Kagamine volvieron a la casa de Miku, invetaron la excusa de que lo habían robado para que creyeran el porque de su estado tan lamentable, Miku por supuesto lo atendio y todos se preocuparon, por el nivel de las lesiones que tenía el chico tuvieron que llevarlo a un hospital, pero el doctor les aseguro que no fue nada grave.

Al otro dia a llegar a la casa los dos rubios vieron como sus padres hacian las maletas y se despedian de ellos, dejandoles dinero y algunas comestibles para que sobrevivieran el tiempo que estarian sólos, aunque claro, esto no fue un problema para ellos dos, en ese tiempo decidieron expresarse todo el amor que sentian dandose besos, caricias casi todo el tiempo como buen par de recien enoviados.

- nee Len- dijo en un susurro la rubia mientras dormitaba en el pecho de su amado.

- ¿si?- pregunto el entre sueños.

- ¿me vas a contar que nos depara el futuro?- Len sonrió.

- claro que no, mi futuro era horrible, quiero hacer un nuevo futuro- apreto con más fuerza en delicado cuerpo de su gemela, aspirando su deliciosa aroma.

- que malo eres- se quedo dormida en el pecho del rubio.

- lo sé preciosa, pero estoy segura que sere feliz esta vez, ¿no es así Reiko?- sonrio mientras volvia a dormir soñando miles de cosas hermosas.

* * *

><p>yay Al fin!, pero creo que estuvo flojo xDD, lo siento por eso pero no tenia inspiración y hoy fue un dia terrible donde practicamente casi hize de todo par aolvidar una mala experiencia que tuve e_é!<p>

En fin, lamento la tardanza, mi one-shot no me dejaba continuar este, quiero que sepan que aún falta el cap final, no sé si será uno o dos, probablemente 1, y no prometo Lemon XDD, vi que es necesario que termine con esta historia de una buena vez o3o! pero tal vez si le suba el lemon...(?)

Gracias por los reviews me hacen muy feliz leerlos :3

hasta el proximo caps


	9. Chapter 9

Ya habia pasado una semana desde los sucesos de la noche de Pijamas, la madre de los gemelos había vuelto de su viaje con su esposo y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o eso parecia, ya que el romance entre sus hijos pasaba desapercibido para todo el mundo, ocultarlo sería lo mejor, menciono Len a la pequeña, Rin lo sabía muy bien que meterse en problemas confesando sus sentimientos sería un error muy grave y podrian separarles, ella no quería eso así que reprimio al maximo sus sentimientos, e intento actuar con normalidad; el tiempo que pasaba con sus padres era tormentoso y en el instituto tampoco podian demostrarse su afecto, ya que allí también se meterian en problemas y podrian contarles la verdad a sus padres. Ellos afrotaban el primer problema en su relación la falta de tiempo para estar juntos no era un problema por el cual no pasara cualquier pareja, pero cuando tu pareja vive bajo el mismo techo y no poder besarla era una tortura muy dolorosa.

- aaaaaaaah!- Grito desesperada la rubia mientras ambos iban caminando a su instituto.

- ¿qué?- preguntó él mirandola con curiosidad.

- ¿cómo que qué? ¡Estoy harta!- lo miro furiosa ¿acaso hizo algo malo?, Sin poder reaccionar Rin lo empujo hacia un callejon solitario y se lanzo hacia sus labios.

Len seguia impresionado, no esperaba que Rin hiciera eso pero correspondia al beso que le daba su princesa, poco a poco sus manos se dirigian hacia su cintura y ahora él la aprisionaba contra la pared, Rin intento separarse un poco para tomar aire, el rubio aprovecho la oportunidad para meter su lengua hasta lo más profundo de la cavidad bucal de su gemela deleitandose con su exquisito sabor, la exploraba apasionadamente, ella empezó a respirar fuertemente al sentir ese beso tan fogoso, se estremeció cuando las manos de su hermano fueron subiendo hasta uno de sus pechos.

- a..alt...alto!- su estado no le permitia hablar claramente.

- pe..pero- Ella no era la única que no podia con su respiración.

- Debemos... ir... a es..tu..diar..- dijo con dificultad.

- ¡pero tu empezaste!- solto de una vez.

- lo sé, pero no podemos avanzar aqui- Rin se separo y se acomodo un poco la ropa.

- entonces porque lo haces, ¿quieres torturarme?- dijo un poco molesto, ella lo miro con reproche.

- Tortura no haber podido besarte por más de tres dias!, ya queria probarte de nuevo, ¡Baka-Len!- Grito esto, el rubio se sonrojo un poco, sin decir nada, él queria besarla también.

Siguieron caminando sin dirigirse ni una sóla palabra, Pronto a su grupo se le unieron Gumi y Gumo, Se dirigeron a su salón, el dia había transcurrido con normalidad para ambos, aunque claro sin poder tener momentos de privacidad entre los dos. Al final de la jornada Rin se fue a la casa de su amiga Luka mientras Len se fue sólo a su casa.

- ¿y?- preguntaba la chica pelirosa, Rin estaba un poco nerviosa bebiendo té.

- ¿y qué?- pregunto llevando sus ojos hacia otro lado, mientras la pelirosa solo suspiraba.

- ¿qué te pasa? estás rara desde la Pijamada con Miku- solto de una vez su amiga- ¿qué paso?- pregunto, Rin agacho su cabeza.

- Yo... no te lo puedo contar todo, pero... te dire lo importante ¿de acuerdo?- la pelirosa asintió.

- puedes confiar en mi- Rin subió su mirada encontrandose con su sonrisa.

Rin le conto lo que había pasado en el armario, obvio omitio cositas, luego le conto sobre la llamada de Ryohei y lo que paso después al estar en la casa, lo que vio en los espejos y sobre la relación incestuosa que tenia ahora con su hermano, Luka no se movia, no emitia sonido alguno, sólo escuchaba y parpadeaba impresionada por lo que decia la rubia, Rin llego a la parte en donde Reiko desapareció, Luka cambio su expresión a una de no creerle.

- y eso fue lo que paso- Rin temia de que Luka le dijera loca y la mandara al psicologo pero esta sólo asintió.

- ¿es de verdad?- queria confirmarlo, ella asintió y saco el collar que le dio Reiko.

- si... se que es dificil de creer, ¡pero es la verdad!, sabes que no te mentiria- Dijo la Rubia, Luka le dio un trago profundo a su té.

- ¿no es muy fantasioso Rin?- pregunto, Rin asintió.

- yo al principio no lo creia pero después de lo que vi me convenci, por eso Reiko y Ryohei desaparecieron misteriosamente, aunque el maestro dijo que se mudaron... pero.. ¿porqué crees que se fueron sin despedir ese dia?- Luka empezó a unir hechos.

- aún no te creo mucho pero supongo que tendre que acostumbrarme- suspiro nuevamente.

-Gracias Luka!- sonrió Rin mientras se quitaba un peso de encima.

-¿ y cómo va tu relación con Len?- pregunto picaramente, la rubia se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- va mal- confeso aún sonrojada.

-¿porqué?- pregunto algo confundida.

- casi no podemos tener nuestros momentos ya que en nuestra casa nuestros padres están, el tiempo como pareja es muy reducido- Rin se sento y solto un suspiro dramatico, sus problemas con Len eran frustantes.

- ya veo... supongo que tendras que acostumbrarte ehm, una pregunta más- Rin la miro, Luka puso una cara muy picara- ¿ya tuviste relaciones con él?- Rin no se lo espero, se sonrojo a tal magnitud que sus ojos se aguaron y su rostro tenia color sangre, Luka rio bajito.

- ¡No!- grito para que le quedara claro, Luka empezo a reirse a carcajeadas por la hermosa reacción que había tenido su amiga.

- Rin, tranquila!- le dijo calmandose- es normal que quieras tener esa clase de intimidad con él, es tu novio, y crei que cuando estuvieran juntos no se demorarian en dar ese paso, después de todo ustedes se conocen desde antes de nacer- Rin no se espero eso, ella si se habia imaginado haciendo eso con Len, pero después de lo que habia pasado en el armario y el cariño que se habian dado no habia sentido esa necesidad.

- ¿crees que deberia hacerlo con él pronto?- volteó su cara sonrojada, Luka sonrió tiernamente.

- Eso lo decides tú Rin- Rin la miro aún roja, pero ella sabía que debía hacer.

* * *

><p>El chico caminaba lentamente por la carretera, no tenía ganas de ir a su casa si Rin no iba a estar, de cierta forma se sentia culpable por la relación de su hermana, simplemente no podia olvidarse de sus progenitores así como así, pero igual no pensaba renunciar a su inmoral relación, ya lo había hecho una vez y termino mal; pensó en Reiko institivamente, tomo el collar entre sus manos ¿de verdad su alma estaba allí? y... ¿porqué Ryohei no se la había llevado si supuestamente le pertenecia a él?. Faltaba algo por concluir él lo sabía.<p>

-Len- Volteó su cuerpo al reconocer la voz.

- ¡Ryohei! - grto al verlo, Este sólo le sonrió.

- ¿qué tal?- pregunto acercandose al rubio.

- ¿dónde haz estado?- preguntó el rubio, el pelinegro sólo lo miro serio.

- pensando...- Len lo miró curioso- dime... ¿qué harias si a Rin le pasara lo mismo que a Reiko?- Len lo miro furioso.

- nisiquiera hubiera dejado que eso pasara, pero... buscaria como sacarla de allí o al menos ir donde ella- contesto, Ryohei rio calidamente, Len nunca había visto esa sonrisa de parte de él.

- tienes razón, yo haré lo mismo, así que está podria ser la ultima vez que nos veamos- Len se acercó y le dio la mano.

- Gracias por todo, ojala tengas suerte- Ryohei apreto su mano.

- hazme un favor- Len asintió- los collares... tiralos al rio- Len abrió los ojos, no queria tirar el alma de Reiko pero... ¿porqué dijo collares? -sólo hazlo- después de eso se alejo en las sombras de nuevo.

Len volvió a su casa pero noto que no había nadie, así que decidio tirar su maleta a uno de los muebles y acostarse en el más largo dónde cabia perfectamente, era un habito acostarse allí después de llegar del instituto, pronto se quedo dormido. Rin al volver a casa una hora después noto como su amado hermano estaba allí durmiendo, también noto que no había nadie allí asi que decidio despertarlo, pero al acercarse se quedo embobada con la belleza que el chico desprendia mientras dormia pacificamente como si no tuviera problemas, institivamente empezó a revolver los cabellos del chico con ternura y suavidad, se sentía feliz de hacer eso; Len se desperto por el roze de la mano de la chica, se sonrojo al verla tan cerca pero le sonrió, atrapo su mano y la beso con cariño, y le abrió campo en el sófa, ella gustosa se acosto a su lado abrazandolo, se quedaron un rato así, él le daba suaves besos en su cabello mientras ella sonreia.

-nee Len- la voz de Rin interrumpio el magico momento de cariño que se daban.

- dime- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y la abrazaba más fuerte.

- ¿haz hecho el amor con alguien?- Len abrió los ojos y dejo de abrazarla para sentarse espantado por la pregunta - esa es una mala reacción- dijo en un susurro que pudo escuchar el rubio.

- ¿porqué preguntas eso?- pregunto alarmado.

- ¡quiero saber!- la rubia puso sus puños a altura de sus pechos mirandolo de una forma decidida, Len suspiro.

- bueno... si hablamos de mi futuro que ya no existe... si me acoste con muchas personas, con varias de tus amigas e incluso desconocidas, una vez bese a un chico pero estaba borracho...- Rin se quedo perpleja- pero... como ya no existe y ahora estoy aqui, no, no lo eh hecho con nadie y eso es lo que importa ¿no?- él sonrió pero notaba como la cara de perplejida de Rin no se iba.

- ¿quienes de mis amigas?- él rubio queria huir en esos momentos pero Rin lo agarro del brazo.

- ¡no te lo voy a decir!- soltaba, pero la chica lo empujo hacia el sófa y se subio de modo que sus piernas quedaran al lado y lado de él.

- DI-ME-LO- Dijo separando las silabas, Len sudaba frio y se resigno, Rin no lo dejaria en paz si no lo sabía.

- está bien!... mi primera vez fue con Miku se suponia que debia ser en dos meses, luego de eso sali con Neru, lo hicimos muchas veces en su casa y en el auto que me regalo Papá, luego vino una epoca donde sólo pensaba en ir de fiesta en fiesta y lo hize con unas amigas futuras tuyas se llaman Ia y Miki, luego intenté salir con Gumi y bueno cada vez que estaba con ella terminabamos haciendolo- Rin se puso roja de la rabia, pues si, estaba ¡CELOSA!- No te enojes, que yo me enteré que tuviste 3 alertas de embarazo- Len la miro con enojo, y Rin comprendio que eso ya no importaba.

- ya... - ella acercó sus dedos a sus labios y los rozo suavemente- está vez serás sólo mio ¿verdad?- El chico asintió, eso era más que obvio, él sólo deseaba estar con ella -entonces...- se sonrojo y desvio sus ojos- hagamoslo- Len la miraba curioso.

- ¿tener relaciones?- menciono al decifrar lo que había dicho la chica, ella asintió y a él se le subieron los colores- pero... Papá y Mamá están a punto de llegar, así que no puede ser hoy- le recordo el chico que no debian ser imprudentes si no querian que las cosas terminaran mal.

- entiendo- dijo suavemente bajando su mirada un poco decepcionada.

- hey...- ella alzó su mirada un poco vidriosa- te amo, y lo que más deseo es estar contigo, no lo olvides, Baka-Rin- Len le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, después de todo, era verdad, Len hizo todo eso por ella.

El sonido del auto llegando alerto a los dos chicos, rapidamente se separaron sentandose en el sófa mientras sus padres atravesaban la puerta y los saludaban cordialmente, ya ese dia no pudieron tener más momentos intimos, pero hubo algo que los alegro, su Padre les dijo que iban a tomar un crucero para celebrar una segunda luna de miel, eso significaba tener tiempo para ellos dos sólos, Rin estaba decidida de que su primera vez con Len tenía que ser en esos dias.

* * *

><p>-Rin...- llamo Len a la chica quién iba fantaseando de lo especial que seria ese dia- Rin...- Volvió a llamarla, ella no le prestaba atención sino a sus sueños pero de repente tropezo con una piedra haciendo que se cayera de una forma muy graciosa.<p>

-auch, eso me dolio- se quejaba mientras las personas a su alrededor se reian de ella, su gemelo le ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¿en que planeta estás? - pregunto divertido, ella sólo se reprendia mentalmente por ser tan distraida.

- estaba pensando cosas- dijo desviando su mirada.

- yo también... me preguntaba si hoy después de despedir a nuestros padres puedes acompañerme al puente- dijo él, Rin lo miro seria.

-¿ para qué?- miro curiosa.

- Tengo que tirar este collar allí, Ryohei me lo pidio- Rin miro el collar y sacó el suyo y se lo mostro a Len.

- ¿también tengo qué tirar este?, a mi me lo dio Reiko- Len asintió, ya sabía a que se referia con collares.

- hoy ire con Luka a comprar algunas cosas, así que nos veremos en el puerto ¿de acuerdo?- El chico asintió.

El dia paso con normalidad, Len se fue directo a su casa para terminar de ayudar a empacar a sus padres y recibiendo todas las indicaciones, Rin en cambio no se fue con Luka como le había dicho a Len, después de todo no podria... ella iba a comprar algunas cosas que sabía que necesitaria para hacer que su noche fuera espectacular. Rin compro desde lenceria nueva, hasta velas e incluso llego a comprar un poco de comida, pero le faltaba algo muy importante los preservativos... ella no queria quedar embarazada ahora, y no sabía si Len tendria algunos pero mejor era prevenir que lamentar.

- hoy será la noche- la verdad estaba sonrojada, la caja estaba enfrente suyo, sólo era tomarla, pagarla e irse... pero su verguenza no lo permitia, creia que todo el mundo la observaba murmurando miles de cosas de ella- esto es normal Rin, es normal- empezó a sonrojarse mientras acercaba su mano a la dichosa caja, y la volvia a retirar cuando alguien hablaba- deja de dudar...- se murmuraba mientras acercaba denuevo la mano lentamente pero otra mano se le adelanto y la tomo.

- condones...- dijo una voz que ella conocia, Rin volteó la cara sonrojandose hasta donde más pudo.

- Mi...Mikuo!- él le sonreia mientras ella queria morirse.

- así que tú y Len han decidido pasar al siguiente paso...- repitió mientras ella sólo se avergonzaba más.

- no hemos hablado mucho ultimamente...- dijo mientras el chico aguamarina sonreia.

- lo sé, desde que el demonio se fue eh estado arrepentido, fui un tonto, cuando supe que Len había hecho lo que hizo me enoje con él, pero ahora puedo comprenderlo- susurro esto ultimo- quiero que sepas que no dire nada, ni de su relación ni lo que paso con Ryohei y Reiko- Rin abrió los ojos, así que Mikuo recordaba lo sucedido- pero... si Len llega a lastimarte alguna vez... no dudaré en reclamarle lo que es mio- está advertencia hizo que Rin dejará de sonrojarse.

- yo siempre eh sido de él- dijo esto con enojo- Ese futuro donde tu y yo estabamos juntos nunca debió ser- dijo esto ultimo fastidiada.

- pero lo fue- dijo él- pero... sufrias ¿no es así?- Rin asintió ella supo cuanto sufria por no estar con Len- por eso te dejaré ir- sonrió mientras iba a la caja y pagaba lo que Rin iba a comprar, le dio la bolsa- Diviertete mucho mi Rin- besos su mejilla y se fue dejando a Rin un poco confundida y enojada, ¿cómo se atreva a besarla así?, ojala no lo hiciera enfrente de Len o sino podria golpearlo.

Rin se apresuro en ir al puerto, allá estaban sus padres arreglando las cosas para su maravillos crucero, Len la esperaba aburrido mientras su madre se despedia, al llegar la reprendieron un poco pero se despidieron con cariño, ambos observaban como abordaban y se despedian en el barco al estilo de las peliculas, Rin rio levemente al pensar esto.

-¿porqué te demoraste?- pregunto mientras veia las bolsas de lo que había comprado Rin.

- bueno.. tenía que comprar varias cosas, además compre la cena, así que la haré yo hoy ¿si?- sonrió ella, Len le sonrió igualmente.

- espero este buena- Le ofreció su mano y caminaron tomados de las manos como una pareja normal.

Tomaron dirección al puente, después de todo no estaba tan lejos de allí, al subirse Rin tuvo una sensación incomoda, como si no le gustara estar allí, Len sentia todo lo contrario, poso sus brazos en la baranda mientras respiraba y admiraba la vista que no era para nada fea.

- Rin... - volteó a ver como su hermana lo miraba curiosa- te prometo... que siempre te amaré- ella se sonrojo pero al instante sonrió y se acerco a él abrazandolo.

- yo también, jamas te dejaré Len- ella beso suavemente sus labios.

Len sonrió mientras tomaba ambos collares y los observaba por ultima vez, penso que esos collares se los habían dado sus padres cuando eran pequeños, Rin le habia dicho que juntos formaban un corazón y que mientras los tuvieran estarian juntos, claro... Rin fue la primera en extraviar aquel objeto y años después lo hizo Len, Reiko los trajo denuevo y ahora tendria que deshacerse de ellos, pero... sentía que debia ser así, después de todo allí dentro estaba el alma de su amiga que le ayudo, y si él ya no era el dueño de aquel collar seguro nadie sería el dueño de su alma; en un segundo ambos collares cayeron en el agua, las cuerdas se habían enredado evitando que se separaran, Len tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Después de eso tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a su casa, Rin obligo a Len a que subiera mientras ella preparaba la cena, él la obedecio.

- ¡LEN!- grito ella mientras el rubio bajaba hacia el comedor a comer, pero no pudo evitar que alguna sangre saliera de su nariz al verla*.

- Rin!... ¿qué haces de esa forma?- pregunto mientras limpiaba con su manga la pequeña hemorragia que tenia.

- ¿te gusta?- pregunto timidamente, ¿pero qué pregunta era esa? como no gustarle, su amada Rin estaba vestida con una lenceria negra bastante provocativa.

- como no gustarme...- se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

- Len... la comida...- Dijo separandose.

- crees que podria comer así... - dijo mientras empezaba a besarla por el cuello y a inducirle leves caricias, pronto Rin empezo a excitarse por las caricias y se dejo levantar por el chico, que la llevo al sófa.

Una vez que la poso allí los besos y caricias no se dejaron esperar, claro que aunque eran apasionados no eran salvajes, ese fue un dia que Rin siempre recordara.

* * *

><p><strong>Seis años después.<strong>

-Hola Luka!- Saludaba una chica de figuraba delgada y cabello rubio largo mientras entraba a la nueva Vivienda de la chica pelirosada, ya que se había mudado hace poco con su esposo Gakupo y ahora esperaban a una hermosa bebe que dentro de unos meses naceria.

- Hola Rin- sonreia mientras organizaba la cuna de su primer bebe.

- y Gakupo?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

- oh! fue a la casa de Meiko y Kaito para pedirles un poco de azucar, ya sabes, tengo algo de antojos, y esta vez fue de jugo de berenjena- menciono mientras veia la sonriente cara de la rubia- ¿cómo estás?- pregunto mientras Rin la miraba curiosa.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa- confeso mientras miraba por la ventana.

- será un paso importante, ¿estás segura de querer darlo?- pregunto mientras ella la volvia a mirar.

- Cuando Len me dijo hace seis años que queria trabajar para ahorrar y comprar una casa no crei que el dia llegara- menciono la rubia, mientras recordaba cada uno de los trabajos que el chico rubio tuvo, aunque era muy bueno en todo lo que hacia.

- ¿porqué?- de nuevo pregunto.

- porque... le vamos a decir todo a nuestros padres...- Luka dejo caer lo que tenía en las manos mientras miraba aterrada a Rin.

- ¡Rin!, pero...- intento decir algo.

- es una pesima idea, lo sé, pero algún dia tendrian que saberlo y ahora que ya no dependemos de ellos tanto, el momento llego, pero... estoy nerviosa!- confeso un poco, mientras veia como Luka tenia un ataque de panico.

- es una locura- entro a la conversación una tercera voz.

-Meiko!- dijeron ambas mientras la pelicafe entraba con su pequeño hijo en brazos.

- Rin... cuando tus amigos supieron lo que tenian Len y tú, MUCHOS te dieron la espalda, ¿estás segura que quieres que tus padres también te la den?- pregunto mientras Rin miraba a su pequeño niño con ternura.

- no quiero que nos den la espalda... pero... ellos se van a enterar tarde o temprano- menciono mientras Meiko le daba a su hijo para que lo cargara, ella lo recibio gustosa.

- ¿estás embarazada?- pregunto Luka, Rin nego con la cabeza.

- entonces no veo la necesidad por que lo sepan- contesto Meiko mientras las tres tomaban asiento.

- pero vamos a vivir juntos, eso es un buen motivo para decirles- mientras Rin jugaba con el niño entre sus brazos y lo hacia sonreir.

- es una locura!- dijo Meiko- pero igual te deseo suerte- le sonrió mientras miraba el vientre de Luka- ya decidiste como ponerle?- Luka asintió.

- la llamaremos Reiko- Rin sonrió ante está respuesta.

-¿eh?, no tuvimos una amiga llamada así?- pregunto.

- si... y también teniamos a un amigo llamado Ryohei, como le pusiste a tu hijo- respondio Luka mientras observaba al pequeño pelinegro en brazos de Rin.

- es que quiero que salga igual de guapo y encantador como ese chico- las tres se reian.

Len le dijo a Rin que tenía el presentimiento de que Ryohei habia hecho algo para sacar a Reiko, sólo fue un presentimiento que se confirmo al nacer el hijo de Meiko y Kaito, era muy parecido a aquel chico, eso significaba que la hija de Luka podria ser Reiko y eso le alegraba a ella.

- cuando crescan sus hijos van a ser tan encantadores como ellos dos, estoy segura- sonrio mientras le entregaba su hijo a Meiko- ahora tengo que irme, Len me espera para arreglar unos asuntos, sólo vine a preguntar si mañana nos prestan el auto para llevar algunas cosas que no caben en el nuestro- Luka asintió y Rin salió de aquel lugar, Meiko y Luka eran vecinas, aunque Meiko se caso primero, Luka no tardo en hacerlo, así que aprovecharon para comprar una casa cercana.

Al caer la noche la rubia estaba terminando de poner la cena mientras su Padre y Len llegaban de comprar algunas bebidas, los cuatro se sentaron a conversar mientras comian, como una familia feliz, está seria la ultima noche que podrian hacerlo.

- Rin- llamo su padre que observaba como la joven estaba nerviosa, Len la miro sabía que se acercaba la hora.

- ¿si?- preguntó mientras le dirigia su mirada .

- ¿porqué estás nerviosa? hay algo... ¿qué quieras contarnos?- pregunto su madre.

- ¿será que estas en embarazo?- pregunto su padre serio.

- no! ¿porqué todos creen que lo estoy? acaso engorde o algo- la chica frunció el seño y su padre se rio.

- Bueno, no seria posible ya que mi niña ah sido muy educada y no ah tenido novio por estos ultimos seis o siete años ¿cierto querida?- dijo esto esperando que ella lo confirmara.

- la verdad es que... - Rin lo miró seria sus padres se asustaron- si eh tenido un novio... uno por estos seis años... - confeso mientras bajaba su mirada.

- oh querida ¿porqué no habías dicho nada? crei que confiarias en nosotros, ¿quién es?- pregunto su madre un poco preocupada, Rin no le ocultaba cosas o eso creia ella.

- es alguien que me quiere mucho... pero no lo había contando porque estoy segura que no apoyarias mi relación-confeso la chica apunto de llorar, su corazón latia a mil por hora.

- mi princesita hermosa, yo te apoyaria incluso si tu pareja resultara ser mujer, sabes que no pienso retrogrado como mucha gente- dijo su padre que aunque serio se lo decia con sinceridad.

- no es mujer...- dijo Len uniendose a la charla.

- Papá... me apoyarias incluso... si mi novio fuera...- paro está frase, el miedo se apodero de ella.

- ¿quién es?- pregunto alarmado, ¿qué clase de muchacho seria el enamorado de su querida hija?.

- soy yo- dijo Len mientras su madre hacia una cara horrorizada.

-¿qué?- pregunto atonito el señor Kagamine mientras Len se levantaba.

- Rin y yo hemos tenido una relación desde hace seis años, siempre la ocultamos de todo el mundo hasta hace dos años que lo supieron nuestros amigos, y... hoy se lo contamos a ustedes, por favor no nos odien- termino de decir Len mientras abrazaba a su amada por la cintura.

El ambiente se puso tenso, los señores Kagamines sólo tenían algo en su cabeza ¿que hicimos mal?, mientras buscaban el error en su pasado veian a sus hijos aterrados, la señora Kagamine empezó a llorar mientras el señor Kagamine la abrazo e intento consolarla, Rin y Len tenían sus corazones a mil por hora, lamentaban hacerle esto a sus padres, pero era el inicio de una nueva vida.

- quiero que se vayan de mi casa- dijo el señor Kagamine mientras su esposa estallaba en llanto en sus brazos, ambos asintieron.

Subieron a sus cuartos, cabe recalcar que ya habían hecho las maletas, aunque sólo lo necesario, sus padres no se pasarian por su cuartos y no se enterarian hasta la cena, tomaron su equipaje y bajaron, ambos se despidieron con un "adios", sus padres no los voltearon a ver, subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia su nuevo hogar.

- fue suave...- dijo Rin mientras salia del auto de su gemelo y entraba a la casa que ya estaba amueblada.

- lo sé- dijo el chico mientras entraba el equipaje y lo dejaba en el suelo.

- ¿de verdad fue lo correcto?- pregunto de nuevo Rin, Len la miro.

- no sé...- dijo recostandose en el sófa.

Rin se sento a su lado y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro, Len paso su brazo detras de la cabeza de chica por los hombros.

-sabes... no me arrepiento- dijo la chica mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su gemelo.

- yo tampoco, será duro, pero si te tengo a mi lado... saldremos de está- sonrió mientras bajaba la mano por la espalda de su hermosa gemela.

- hey... ¿acaso quieres estrenar la cama de una buena vez?- sonrió la chica mientras insinuaba cosas a su novio.

- la cama está muy lejos- él chico en un rapido movimiento acosto a Rin sobre el sófa de tal manera que él quedara encima de ella.

Sin dejarla responder atrapo sus labios en un fogoso y tierno beso, las manos de la chica fueron a parar a su cabello deshaciendo la coleta que tenía el chico, mientras pasaban los minutos el calor de sus cuerpos iba aumentando, mientras se despojaban de las ropas que tenían ambos y empezaban su acto de amor en su nueva casa, en donde sólo estarian ellos y sus reglas, donde ni la sociedad, ni sus padres, ni sus amigos que les dieron la espalda importarian, sólo ellos y su amor.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>*En japón se dice que cuando alguien le sale sangre por la nariz es porque piensa cosas pervertidas XD<p>

En fin, este es gran final de este fic... no sé si los decepcione o algo -3-, decidi darle el final porque tuve un atacaso artistico (?), aunque ya les había dicho que ya sabía como seria el final xDDD

Bien una aclaración, ¿porqué renacieron Ryohei y Reiko?, sencillo, Ryohei se dio de cuenta que no podria seguir como seguia sin Reiko, asi que le imploro al gran dios todo bondadoso que les diera una segunda oportunidad... (no queria poner esto en el fic, dañaria la img de mi Ryohei) saben... yo si soy catolica y creo mucho en Dios, pero los fanaticos son los que dañan su img XD, yo si ceo que Dios es bondadoso, para mi me ah hecho muchos favores...

Rin y Len terminaron felices, aunque casi todo el mundo les dio la espalda, ellos se la dieron a la sociedad, asi vive mucha gente e igual lo importante es que uno sea feliz, soy de las que cree que uno debe hacer de todo para conseguir su felicidad (claro, sin hacerle daño a nadie).

Espero les haya gustado este Fic, ame leeer sus reviews, si puedo les traere muchos más fics y obvio seguire leyendo fanfics aqui, aunque sólo RinxLen porque me da rabia leer otra cosa (?) Sean felices 8D.

no abra Epilogo, el Epilogo fue desde 6 años después o3o (?)


End file.
